How You Remind Me A Resident Evil Story
by AgentGibbs17
Summary: Alex Spencer was one of the most well known and toughest members the BSAA Unit had to offer. But after a mission gone wrong over 3 years ago she left and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Until now! When the unit contacts her to go on a mission that takes her to Africa along with fellow member and Alex's long time crush Chris Redfield to find out about Uroboros newest project
1. Alex Spencer

p style="text-align: center;"Hi, I'm Alex!br /br /I was a member of the BSAA Unit, starting out as a stand in for Jill Valentine ... whoop-flippin-ee -_- br /I was known as 'The Girl With Her Head In The Clouds' or 'The Joker' since life was one big party to me!br / I went from a stand in to one of the most called on S.O.A's the BSAA had, and the best well known snipper assassins around, but when my partner Joey Klisen died in a hostage raid we were assigned to back in February '06 ... I lost all hope in missions after he died and quit the unit I turned my back on the killings, the missions, the B.O.W searches, /I promised to avenge his death, he was shot in the back by a coward named Albert Wesker!br /That name I will never forget!br /I hate death now and everyone knows it ... but I will not be happy until I see Wesker ... Dead, by my hand!br /br /Joey was like a brother to me, I always called him 'Raptor' cause he was so flippin fast!br /We knew each other even before we joined the unit, we had been best friends since we were like ... 7 years old, we always said we would have a purpose and make a name for ourselves in life, I realized that our song will always be 18 Years by /a href=" watch?v=1JH2SoE-yuI" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" /watch?v=1JH2SoE-yuI/span/span/abr /br /He used to tease me because of the crush I have on Chris Redfieldbr /But he was always with Jill ... So I knew I didn't have a snowball chance in Haiti with himbr /br /br /Full Name: Alexia Mika Spencer br /br /Nickname: Smokeybr /(Raptor always called her that because she loved building camp fires and watching the smoke)br /br /Age: 29br /br /Blood Type: ABbr /br /Life Song: Wild Heart by Daughtry (personal life) Standing Outside The Fire by Garth Brooks (BSAA Life)br /br /Favorite Food: Whatever Doesn't Eat Her Firstbr /br /Least Favorite Food: Eggs (they make her sick)br /br /Likes: Traveling The World With BSAA, Chris Redfield, Cartoons, Drawing, Joey Klisen's Memorial Tribute, The Mountains, The Beach, Dragons, Camping, Apple Blossoms And Readingbr /br /Dislikes: Albert Wesker, Death, Needles, Jill Valentine,Uroboros, The Umbrella Project, bugs, snakes, rats/p 


	2. Called To Duty

p style="text-align: center;"I was sitting at home watching Rise Of The Zombies ... ironic huh?br /I was so into the movie when all of a sudden RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! my phone began blasting on full volumebr /"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping probably 10 feet in the airbr /br /I scrambled to get to the phone "h-hello!?" I said probably sounding out of my mindbr /"Hello, is this Alexia Spencer?" I heard the guy on the line saybr /"this is she ... Can I help you?" I askedbr /"This is Kirk with the BSAA" he said and I went wide eyedbr /"Kirk! Oh my goodness! When is the last time I've heard your voice" I said sitting back on the couch pausing my moviebr /"it has been a while .. The BSAA want you back for a mission concerning a well known origination" he said and I was shockedbr /br /"Kirk I don't know ... You know I haven't been on a mission since Raptor died" I said an I heard a sighbr /"I know Smokey, but we can't let Chris go alonebr /... He will be meeting up with one of our agents in Africa,br /but he requested for you to come along on the mission with him" he said and I was shockedbr /br /"C-Chris ... Chris Redfield asked for me? ... Why me?" I asked shockedbr /"I don't know but he wants you to go along with him ... Will you go?" he askedbr /I thought for a second "what's he's after?" I asked curiouslybr /"A possible B.O.W smuggling" he said and I knew where there was B.O.W's ...br /I nodded "Sign me up ... Tell Chris I WILL be on that plane to Africa..."br /br /I heard a chuckle "good ... you will be leaving Sunday afternoon ... make sure you have what you need" he said and I noddedbr /"I'm packing now" I said ready to leave at the moment if I couldbr /"alright, see you Sunday afternoon Smokey" he saidbr /"yes you will! I said and we hung upbr /br /br /Chris requested me? ... Uroboro? ... Raptor ... This is my chance!/p 


	3. Sunday Afternoon

p style="text-align: center;"Today was the day of the trip to Africa!br /I didn't know if I was to put on my uniform or wait so I just packed it and put on some regular clothes,br /I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a little more than casual white baggy tank top along with my biker style belted boots, I gotta say ... doggit I looked good!br /*Alex's Outfit: a href=" cgi/set?id=117342403" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" /cgi/set?id=117342403*/span/span/abr /br /I was on the way to the spot where Chris and I were supposed to meet to go to the airport, I was super nervous to face Chris again after so long when I used to see him almost everyday!br /I was driving when one of my favorite songs came on the radiobr /... How You Remind Me by Nickelback br /br /a href=" watch?v=yyLsPdOEBww" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" /watch?v=yyLsPdOEBww/span/span/abr /br /br /I sang along with the lyrics thinking back to when I used to be with the unitbr /... this song really expressed my feelingsbr /... it was freaky how much it sounded like how I /br /I saw the place Chris and I were supposed to meet and turned inbr /my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to come out of my /As I stepped out of the car I could see Chris sitting in the fast food joint which happened to be my favorite I might addbr /'huh, he really is alone ... wonder what happened to Jill ... I'm shocked she isn't here' I thought to /I walked in and saw him sitting at the table and my face turned redbr /"C-Chris Redfield?" I said and he looked up from the table at mebr /"Alex? ... Alex Spencer?" he kind of asked and I nodded, he kind of smiled a little and stood upbr /"it's been a long time since I've seen you around Alex" he said giving me a hugbr /"yeah ... it's been a while Chris ... a long while" I said and he nodded once and looked sympathetic "I'm sorry about Raptor" he said and I just smiled weaklybr /br /"Joey wouldn't want me to cry about it ... he would've wanted me to move on" I said and he noddedbr /"yeah ... you and Raptor were inseparables" he said as we sat downbr /"... so're you and Jill ..." I said looking at the floor, "well ... I don't know if you would say inseparables ... but we were partners, nothing like the way you and Raptor were Smokey" he said and I looked at himbr /"why isn't she going with you Chris? ... I mean you guys are partners" I said looking at him and he looked downbr /"she died on our last mission to find Wesker" he said and I was shocked but my skin cringed at that namebr /"Chris I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I said feeling stupid for bringing it upbr /"no, no, it's alright, as soon as we finish the mission things can return to normal" he said looking at mebr /"I guess your right ... So .. we going after the B.O.W smuggling?" I asked and he noddedbr /br /I smiled a little "good ... I can't wait to get my hands on the slime!" I said with a slight growl and Chris sighedbr /"don't go rushing into this like a maniac and end up getting yourself killed" he said looking at mebr /"I won't, I won't, but hey I do have a question" I said and Chris looked at me signaling for me to continue "Kirk said you requested me ... why did you want me to accompany you on the trip?" I asked and I could've sworn I saw Chris' face turn pinkish ... unless it was just the lightingbr /"because ... I know you want revenge" he said ...Nice lie buddy, I just played alongbr /"oh ... okay, well then, let's get going!" I said and stood upbr /Chris smiled and stood up toobr /"yeah and we better hurry ... our flight leaves soon" he said and I noddedbr /br /we walked out the door into the parking lot and got in Chris' car and finished the drive to the airport sine I had arranged for my cousin to pick mine up so I didn't have to drive itbr /... plus it's old as dirt no one would ever wanna steal that piece of junk/p 


	4. Memories I Have Begin To Fade

p style="text-align: center;"I was sitting in the passenger seat of Chris' car as we headed for the airportbr /"Alex? ... Is something wrong? You were never this quiet" he said looking at me, I was looking out the windowbr /"huh? Oh ... yeah .. I'm fine Chris" I said looking back out the windowbr /My mind flooding back to the events of the day when I lost Joeybr /br /*Flashback!*br /br /"You ready for this Raptor" I said sliding my glove onbr /"you know it little Smokey!" he grinned as he loaded his pistol and we headed out to our next /When we got there we jumped out of the truck and into positionbr /"alright, they have the hostages inside for the newest B.O.W experiment ... watch your back Raptor" I saidbr /he nodded "you got it Smokey ... these S.O.B's are mine!" he grinned and I smiled as we busted inbr /"Hands in the air now!" Raptor screamed and I pointed my weapon at the guy with the shotbr /"put the weapon down sir!" I said pointing my gun at him and he did it without /We arrested the workers and got all the hostages out safely a swarm of uniformed men came flooding outbr /"Raptor! It's time to find the exit!" I said as we were backing upbr /he looked and saw an open window to the side,br /he pushed me towards that way before pushing me out the window following close behindbr /"Smokey! Run!" he screamed as we ran as fast as we could back to the rescue /Just then I turned around an noticed someone behind Joeybr /"RAPTOR!" I screamed but it was to latebr /I heard the shot and Raptor fell to the ground, the bullet pierced his heart and killed him instantlybr /"RAPTOR NO! ... I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I screamed at the man who shot Joeybr /"In due time my dear" he said and disappearedbr /"Raptor?! C'mon please! Answer me Raptor! ... Joey!" I said shaking his dead bodybr /last thing I remembered was something hard whacking me in the head and getting knocked unconsciousbr /*Flashback Ends*br /br /I sat silently crying to myself for the rest of the tripbr /"hey Alex ... you okay?" Chris asked as we pulled into the airportbr /I jus nodded knowing that if I talked he would hear my broken voicebr /br /I was broken person on the inside,br /an endless fire and desire burning inside me ...br /just waiting,br /scratching, clawing to bust out to KILL Albert Wesker for what he's done!/p 


	5. Sky High Ambitions

p style="text-align: center;"When Chris and I walked into the airport he walked up to the lady at the desk thingy and told her something, she nodded and picked up one of those little phones and was talking to someone, then smiled handed him something and he walked back to mebr /"Chris? What was that about?" I asked while sitting in one of those cool chairsbr /"don't worry, nothing important ... oh let's hope you brought some entertainment ... it's gonna be a long flight" he said picking up our bagsbr /... fantastic ...br /br /When we walked out to the plane yardbr /"so which are we gonna be on?" I asked catching up to Chrisbr /he chuckled "Alex, we're not going in a plane ... we're going in that" he said pointing to a totally awesome helicopterbr /my jaw dropped "this is our transportation!?" I asked wide eyed and he noddedbr /I smiled but it soon faded "I- ... I don't know ..." I said looking downbr /"what's wrong Alex?" he asked looking at me an I looked back at himbr /"Chris, my dad was killed in a helicopter ... " I said looking down he looked at mebr /"Alex I'm sorry I forgot ... I can call HQ and-" "no, no, i's okay ... let's just get going ... Dad wouldn't care" I said cutting him offbr /he looked at me and nodded and we got into the /br /I sat in that back part with Chris as the chopper left the groundbr /I looked out the window as the ground got smaller, I breathed in and let out a sigh while Chris dozed offbr /I pulled my phone out of my pocket ... 'well, I don't have cell service, but at least I have my music' I thought to myself as I put my earbuds in and let Daughtry playbr /I got to The World We Knew but then got really tired so I dozed off myselfbr /I began dreaming ...br /br /*DREAM*br /Chris and I were in an old building looked like a business since it had stairsbr /"watch your back Alex" he said and I nodded "you too Chris" I said holding my gun firm in my handbr /I heard a noise coming from above and looked up to see something seeping through the floor then a face was hanging from the ceilingbr /"Chris run!" I screamed as we took off running, it was catching up fastbr /I fired shots behind me but I think I missedbr /"Alex hurry up!" Chris yelled but I think I was slowing down ... or was he getting farther away?br /The hallway expanded in length "Chris wait up!" I yelled back but I could feel that thing on the ceiling getting closerbr /I could hear Chris calling me but I couldn't see him anymorebr /"CHRIS!" I screamed but I didn't get a responsebr /but then I saw someonebr /... Albert Weskerbr /br /"Chris Redfield can't save you Alexia ... he doesn't even care about you ... just Jill" he said with that smug look and I pulled out my knifebr /"Your wrong!" I yelled at him and he walked closerbr /"face it ... your a pawn Alexia ... you should be used to being second rate to Jill, you were living in her shadow for how long" he said and I had heard quite enough of Wesker's bullbr /"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and swung my knife at him but he caught it and redirected it to face mebr /"say good-bye ... Jill's little shadow" Wesker said before the knife was shoved at me and I screamedbr /*END DREAM*br /br /I was screaming when I felt someone shaking mebr /"Alex! Alex wake up already!" I heard them saying and without thinking I threw a punchbr /I felt my fist connect with somethingbr /and my eyes snapped open ... guess my earbuds fell outbr /I looked to see Chris holding his jaw "man Alex I didn't think women were supposed to throw punches like that, you hit like a man!"br /"I am so sorry Chris! I didn't mea to-" "it's okay Alex .. next time I'll poke you with a stick to wake you up" he said causing me to chucklebr /"well if it makes you feel any better I was holding back" I said with that I'm an idiot smilebr /"your kidding ... right" Chris said looking at me and I shook my head "nope" I smiledbr /"... well okay then remind me not to make you mad" he said and chuckledbr /br /br /Ugh this is gonna be a LONG trip!/p 


	6. Welcome To Africa

p style="text-align: center;""Land! Solid Land!" I yelped as I stepped off the chopper and fell into the dirtbr /Chris covered his face "Alex your embarrassing yourself ... get up" he said making a motion with his other handbr /"Awww did I embarrass little Christopher" I said poking himbr /"... Chris .. and no, you just- ... nevermind" he said knowing he couldn't get through my thick skullbr /so I just smiled innocently at him with my big blue eyesbr /br /We were shown to a safari truck and given directions on where we would be meeting with another agentbr /"so, any idea of who our new partner is?" I asked and Chris shook his headbr /"looks like we'll find out soon enough ... wake me when we get there" I said and laid back letting the bumpy African dirt roads bounce me to /br /span style="color: #729a42;"Chris' P. /I looked over at Alex who was already out like a light after like 10 seconds,br /guess she doesn't sleep enough or something, as we drove into the village someone met me "you must be Chris Redfield" the woman said and I looked at her "yeah, that's me" I replied and she smiledbr /"I'm Sheva Alomar, I was assigned to be your partner for this mission" she said and I shook her handbr /"nice to meet you Sheva ... the girl sleeping is my accomplice A-" "Alexia Spencer ... I did some reading in her profile, a pity what happened to her partner" Sheva said "yeah, I know" I said with a nod and looked at Alex,br /"guess I had better wake her up ... hand me that" I said pointing as Sheva handed me a stick,br /I stood there for a second thinkingbr /'more and more I find myself wondering, is it all really worth it .. to live in a world without fear? ... maybe one day I'll get my answer'/spanbr /br /Alex's P. /I felt something poking me and my name being calledbr /"Alex ... Alex wake up" I heard Chris say an I groaned, I opened my eyes to see him holding .. a stick, really Chrisbr /I didn't know if I was being summoned or if someone was about to beat candy out of mebr /"are we here?" I asked stretchingbr /"yeah, Alex, this is Sheva Alomar, she's our partner" he said pointing to the small built woman beside himbr /I got out of the truckbr /"hi Sheva, I'm-" "Alexia Spencer, I have heard much about you" she said as I shook her handbr /"oh, well then ... we gonna get going?" I asked and we walked down the /br /Chris and Sheva were talking about the mission while I took pictures of everythingbr /I saw two men beating on one guy behind a building and I ran back there, but when I got there, I saw nothingbr /as I went to walk out a man blocked my way, then another blocked the path behind me "so, gonna double team a little woman eh? ... Bring it!" I said in my fighting stance but they moved and let me pass, I walked out but they followed me ... okay, I gotta find Chrisbr /I walked out and saw these men beating something in a sack and was worried that that man they were beating on might be in it so I ran up to them with a head full of steambr /"HEY! How would you like it if I randomly started beating you with a stick tough guy! Fight something that can fight back, like me!" I yelled in the one of the men's face and he looked mad ... oh man did he look like he wanted to hit me with that stick, but I had my hand in my pocket, my pocket knife already flipped openbr /I then heard feet running up to the scenebr /"Alex! What are you doing!? You can't just run off like that!" Chris said grabbing my arm and walking awaybr /"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" I yelled at the man as Chris dragged me down the /br /"Alex don't run off again, your worst than a child about that! Your gonna get left behind one of these days, those men could have killed you and no one know a thing" Chris said and I looked downbr /"well maybe if you paid more attention you'd notice" I mumbledbr /Sheva looked at me with a small smile "well maybe she had her reasons to walk off" she said defending mebr /Chris just shook his head and we continued to our /br /As we walked down the street we heard a radio and looked back to see the streets completely emptybr /"where'd they go?" I asked looking back "if we're lucky, far away, c'mon" Chris said walking down the street and I had to catch up to himbr /br /We walked to an old shop and Chris talked to a man from through the window and we went to the side and walked in,br /I was zoned out until we walked insidebr /"Chris, Sheva, Alexia, I have your weapons here, go on and check them out" the man said and I looked in the boxbr /"aw yeah!" I said picking up one of the pistols and pointing it at the wall grinning from ear to earbr /"destination coordinates?" Sheva asked the man "town square is just up ahead" he repliedbr /"well guys .. I'm ready to go kick butt" I said smirking "cool it Rambo" Chris said grabbing that suspender thing on my backbr /"wait for us how about it" he said and let me go "fine ... but hurry up, I had sleep now I'm ready to fight!" I smiledbr /"this one is enthusiastic" the weapon man told Chris pointing at me "... you have no idea" Chris said and we walked out of the /br /"hey buddy boy!You wanna race?I wanna race!C'mon let's race!On your marks,get set..Go!" I told Chris at like 200mph and took off running just like I used to do with Raptor "Alex! Don't get to far ahead!" I heard him yell backbr /I decided to stop but then seen someone walk into a buildingbr /"that's suspicious" I said and walked in the building behind the guy but he was gonebr /"I could've sworn I seen someone-" "Alex!" I heard Chris call back and I turned aroundbr /he looked bit angry "you can stop wandering off any day now" he saidbr / "well maybe if you would speed it up then I wouldn't wander off, c'mon Chris you gotta admit your kinda slow" I said putting my hand on my hip, a pout playing on my lips as Sheva caught up wit usbr /"well there you two are, Alex you are quite a fast walker" Sheva said and I smiledbr /"thank you, ... maybe I can teach Chris how to walk faster" I said walking off againbr /I saw someone and wanna know where they went!/p 


	7. This Isn't Good!

p style="text-align: center;"Right now I was a little mad with Chris for treating me like a child,br /I mean c'mon dude I'm 29 years old, I live alone, I'm a 4th degree black belt in karate, my father AND my mother were military, I can take care of myself for crying out loud!br /br /"I can handle my flippin self thank you very flippin much" I mumbled to /br /As I stormed ahead of them I had a bad feeling what was behind this next doorbr /I opened it to see these two guys on one guybr /br /"hey get off of him!" I yelled and pointed my weapon at them but they ran and left the one alonebr /I walked in cautiously "dude, are you alright?" I asked walking up to himbr /he got up and then his eyes went wild and he ran at me and the bullets started flyingbr /my clip finally went empty and the thing grabbed me, I screamed trying to fight it of but it was strong for a zombiebr /br /I then heard someone call my name and a bullet flew by my head right into hisbr /it dropped an I whipped around to see Chris and Sheva pointing their guns at me "CHRIS FLIPPIN REDFIELD! You came this flippin close to blowing my flippin head off my flippin shoulders! I was about to go home in a flippin Hurst!" I yelled as he walked up to mebr /"Alex are you hurt?" Chris asked checking my headbr /"I'm fine, I'm fine, look at me I'm flippin fine" I said moving my head and looking back at him poutingbr /"then what's that on your arm?" Sheva said pointing "that happened when I was struggling, my arm caught this flippin nail on thebr /flippin table, see it still has my skin attached" I said pointingbr /"here, let's get that fixed" Chris said wrapping my arm, it hurt like nothing I've ever felt beforebr /I grinted my teeth and held back a scream but luckily it was over quickbr /br /I looked at my arm, moved it a little bit then smiled at Chris "thanks partner" I smiled a reloaded my gunbr /"let's get moving" I said walking out the room and into the next I saw no doors ... just a windowbr /I smirked at Chris and Sheva "meet ya at the bottom!" I chirped and literally took a dive out of the windowbr /I landed on my feet followed by Chris then Sheva afterwards "well that wasn't so hard!" I smiledbr /br /we walked down through the streets then came on some things and boy were they everywhere!br /Chris and Sheva ran while I ran backwards shooting out all my ammo ... smart Alex real smartbr /just then me being me I tripped as I was scrambling to get back to my feet someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in a building I was kicking and screaming the whole way in but when we got in the building I realized it was just Chrisbr /"don't flippin scare me like that, you better be flippin glad I was out of flippin ammo!" I said blushing bright red, embarrassed that Chris heard my little girly screams "I could have left you out there to die Rambo" he said helping me to my /br /"guys ... check this out I- AAHHHH!" I was cut off as something jumped on me and cut me on the neckbr /"alright! who's the flippin wise guy!?" I growled holding my now bleeding neck seeing a chicken running through the roombr /... I hated to kill it since I love animals "your lucky your cute or I'd pump your little chicken guts full of led!" I said pointing at it,br /then seeing a big metal doorbr /"Yo Chris, gimmie a hand over here would ya" I said pushing on the door, he walked over and we both kicked it as hard as we could and it flew open "well that wasn't so hard!" I said walking in the door and down the /br /I was following Sheva and Chris was behind me ad we walkedbr /"hey Sheva where do you think this thing- Eek!" I yelped seeing something run by "oh ha ha it was just a rat" I said and backed up but hit something, I felt behind me and it kinda felt like a personbr /"very funny Chris, I- ... AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped in Chris' arms seeing that I had backed right into a dead rotting corpse, I was shaking a little but turned to Chris and my face turned bright red "oh ... hi there big boy, come down here often?" I joked trying to lighten the very awkward mood, Chris smiled a bit "cute Alex, real cute" he said and I chuckledbr /"why thank you Christopher, I know I am" I joked as he finally set me /br /We walked out of the weird tunnel thing and into the streets againbr /this time we walked in and I heard noises coming from outsidebr /I peeked though the window to see all these Majini looking up at a gallows pole, I looked harder and went wide eyedbr /"Chris! Sheva! Our weapon supplier!" I yelled and they ran over to the window, I saw the giant thing swing his big killing stick thingy back but Chris grabbed me and held me so I wouldn't see "don't look Alex" he said holding a tight grip on me, I closed my eyes and hid my face in his chest, then I heard the sickening sound of slashing flesh and I went limp for a second, If Chris wouldn't have been holding me I would have fell in the /br /The Majini then turned to us making their weird noises and I went wide eyedbr /"seal off any entry points!" I said moving a shelf in the way of the window while Chris moved the other one in front of he door and Sheva shot through the windowsbr /"well that ought'a hold em for a-" just then they knocked over the shelf "... nevermind!" I said shooting, I saw an opening and jumped out the window "Guys! Through here!" I yelled to them and turned around only to be face to face with that executioner guybr /"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed shooting it in the facebr /it swung it's stick back that's when I heard "ALEX MOVE!" and I was snatched out of the waybr /"thanks Chris" I nodded and we all started running "Scatter! He can't chase us all!" I yelled and we all went in different directionsbr /and of course big ugly chased Chris, "flippin fantastic!" I growled and ran up on a high point of a buildingbr /I saw a Majini had Chris' hands and the big guy was right behind himbr /"no, no, no, no!" I repeated, pointing my snipper rifle at the Majinibr /I shot it and watched the big guy as Sheva shot him from a high point, we were going to fight until Kirk got /br / After a long battle Sheva was fighting two on the gallows platform thing and I was fighting one but I used my combat knife to slit it's throat and ran to the edge of the buildingbr /the big guy was right behind Chris and he didn't see itbr /I jumped down and ran to him "CHRIS LOOK OUT!" I screamed and pushed him out of the waybr /I pointed my gun to the big guy when I heard a helicopter ... Kirk made itbr /I saw my chance "I'm sorry Chris" I said and shot the big guy, the bullet went through him into an explosive canbr /and it blew upbr /... With me right in its /br /Last thing I remember is hearing Chris screaming and a huge explosion/p 


	8. The Search Begins

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #7b8a43;"*Chris' P.O.V*br /I can't believe she would do something like that!br /I screamed for her but I knew it was no use, I didn't even see her body!br /First I lose Jill now Alex!? This can't be happening/spanbr /span style="color: #7b8a43;""ALEX!"I screamed but Sheva grabbed my arm and we took cover for Kirk to blow the doors /br /After the gate was open Sheva and I ran through to get to our next locationbr /but before we made it through I saw something laying on the ground, I was a bit curious so I walked over and picked it up "Sheva" I said and she walked over and saw what I was holding "that's Alex's BSAA badge ... it must have fallen off" she said and I put it in my pocket and looked at Sheva ".. just incase" I said and she /br /we ran through the gate and down some walk ways until we reached a large gate, we broke through and walked through a buildingbr /when we walked through a woman ran on a balcony screaming for help, Sheva and I ran to the scene and up the stairs into the housebr /I caught the girl before she fell, I asked her if she was alright but I felt a grip on my knife holster and then she attacked,br /I tried to push her off but luckily Sheva shot at her causing her to let gobr /I didn't have time for this! I had to find a sign that Alex was alive, I punched the Cephalo and Sheva swung her stun rod like it was a baseball bat and took her out then some Majini attacked and Sheva and I took them out soon as they came within /br /After that fight was over we went out through the small outdoor area br /HQ contacted us saying Alpha team was in trouble and needed back up so we headed in that directionbr / we noticed a gate but it was locked from the other sidebr /"Sheva! Hold them off" I said and put my pistol through the bars and shot the lock off "c'mon!" I said and we ran into the building. Sheva knowing where to go made it through the maze like room with complete ease while I ha a bit of trouble finding my way outbr /"man I wish Alex were here right about now ... squirrel blooded little joker would just climb the shelves and get out" I mumbled to myself looking at Alex's BSAA badge, I sighed and put it back in my pocketbr /"Chris, this way" I heard Sheva call so I followed her voice and finally found my way outbr /we were still looking for DeChant and Alpha team when I noticed this disgusting black goo dripping from the ceiling "... Alex would have to touch it" I said to myself as I followed Sheva up the stairs and down the hallwaybr /we walked in but soon realized why they didn't respondbr /they were all dead, and what killed them was still unknownbr /"they're all dead" Sheva said after the last one fell dead right in front of /br /we walked to a ladder and I climbed up, I stopped to look out the windowbr /"Chris! C'mon! Hurry up! Chris!" Sheva called snapping me out f my trance as she kicked on a doorbr /"Roger that" I said and helped open the door to see the dead members of Alpha team all over the /br /I walked in and saw the captain still alivebr /"what happened here?" I asked and he told me what he could before he died as wellbr /... right now I'm kind of glad Alex isn't here, she couldn't take all these dead bodiesbr /I stood up and walked to Sheva who was looking through the doorbr /"Chris, someone went through here!" she said and we followedbr /we went down an elevator and a door was on the other side and a dead Alpha team member on the groundbr /we walked down a hallway into the furnace room and Sheva found a key, picking it up an looking at it "the key to that door?" I said and she looked at me "only one way to find out" she said and we walked back down the /br /I went to put the key in the door when we heard noise, I turned around to see a giant B.O.W coming towards usbr /"what is that thing?!" Sheva asked and we raised our weapons "I think that's what got Alpha team!" I replied and we ran down the hallway back to the furnace, "knock over these gas cylinders!" I yelled and soon the B.O.W came inbr /it ran into the cylinder and I had a planbr /"Sheva! I'll coax the B.O.W in the furnace, when I yell close the door" I said and ran "roger!" she replied ... hope this works, if things go wrong either both of us will be blown up by the gas cylinder ... or I'll burn to /br /It chased me into the furnace but caught me, I yelled and stabbed it with my knife, I saw Sheva beating on the glass to look, I looked at the doors and they were closing!br /I ran and baseball slid out just in time then the furnace blasted fire, I just saw how close I was to /br /"Chris!" Sheva yelled and ran up to me "I'm fine Sheva, good work ... let's get going, quickly" I said and walked to the door, put the key in and went down the hallways to the elevatorbr /we ran outside to a truck and I put the Data hard drive on the B.O.W inside the computer, we contacted HQ who told us our mission would stand and to go look for Irving in the field mining area, we were told to meet up with Delta Teambr /going just the two of us is dangerous ... maybe even suicide/span/p 


	9. Surprise!

p style="text-align: center;"*Still Chris' P.O.V*br /We accepted our orders from HQ and began heading outbr /after opening the door we headed through the cargo yard, we were walking when Sheva grabbed me and pulled me backbr /"they set traps, watch yourself" she said and I noddedbr /we shot the traps so we could /br /After navigating the maze of cargo carriersbr /we ran into B.O.W dogs then a giant of a man, he swatted Sheva back like 10 feet and knocked me into a carrierbr /we killed the giant Majini when a dog jumped on me and another Majini had Sheva so she couldn't help but out of no where the dog just flew off .. a bullet hole in it's side "what the?" I thought to myself as we proceeded furtherbr /we walked to a broken bridge "I'll check it out" I told Sheva and jumped across to the other side, just then I heard someone "Chris look out!" Sheva screamed and I looked ahead to see a truck being riven by Majini coming right for me ... I had no where to gobr /then a barrel exploded and the truck flipped over, I turned around and looked up on some of the boxes wide eyed in complete shockbr /br /"your going out with a BANG! That's how Smokey gets it done!" said a badly beaten, bloody and burned Alex holding a snipper riflebr /"Alex!" Sheva and I both yelled in unionbr /"the one and only! ... Look out!" she yelled and we turned out attention to the on coming Majini, after we defeated them she climbed off her perch and kind of hobbled right to Sheva and I, she hugged Sheva since she was closest then jumpedbr /across the gap and hobbled to me, honestly I don't know who was more happy to see whobr /"Chris!" she yelled and I smiled, she jumped into me and hugged me ... very tight for a small woman I might addbr /"Alex I thought you were dead!" I said holding her shoulders, she smiled at mebr /"hey my mission's not complete yet ... and man please I'm to old to die!" she joked,br /even half out of it she's still the same old Alex that I-br /... love having for my partnerbr /br /"Alex how did you survive that explosion!?" Sheva asked and Alex just shrugged "I dunno ... I'm lucky I guess, I wasn't gonna let big ugly hurt Chris" she said holding her shoulder, she was bleeding pretty bad but seems like she bandaged herself up, blood was seeping through the cloth she had wrapped around the woundbr /"Alex did you doctor yourself?" Sheva asked and Alex noddedbr /"yup ... learned that at a young age" she replied with her signature smilebr /"how bout we get going Rambo" I said and they both looked at me "roger that captain tight pants" Alex saluted and hobbled off,br / I noticed she had splinter wood and cloth wrapped around her anklebr /br /... will she be able to move quickly in the condition she's in?/p 


	10. When The Going Gets Rough

p style="text-align: center;"Alex's P. /I was so glad to be reunited with Chris and Sheva! I remember waking up alone hoping that they were okay and Kirk had gotten there in timebr /"Alex ... you dropped something" Chris said reaching in hi pocket pulling something outbr /I looked at it wide eyed then back at him "m-my badge? ... you held onto it?" I asked shocked and he noddedbr /"I had my reasons..." he said handing it to me, I smiled and hugged him .. I don't know why, I guess cause it was sweet that he held onto my badge for me even though everyone would have thought I was deadbr /"thank you" I said as I let him go and he nodded with a small smile and we went on our /br /We walked through a hallway and through pipe and saw dead bodies everywhere, I became nauseousbr /"I think I'm gonna be sick" I said putting my hand over my mouth holding back vomitbr /"are you alright Alex?" Sheva asked looking at my doubled over formbr /"y-yeah I'm fi-" I was cut off by something coming out of one of the bodies "of all the days I forget my bug repellant! Watch out!" I yelled pushing Sheva out of the way and it grabbed me "It ain't right having this thing on me!" I yelled trying to pull it off then it fell off and I saw Chris aiming right over my headbr /"that's one I owe YOU" I said smiling pulling out my pistol and firing a shot, after we shot them down like kamikaze planes we walked to a door and I shot the lock offbr /br /we ran through the pipes to the dock, Chris and Sheva walked to the gate and I stayed back "it's locked, we gotta find a key" Chris said and I nodded ... no duh Sherlockbr /we walked into a building and something shined in my eyes "Yo guys ... stand back" I said aiming my weapon at the ceilingbr /"Alex what are you-" POW! I shot and a set of keys droppedbr /"here's your keys captain" I said holding up the ring, Chris took them and smiledbr /br /Just then we heard noises and looked out the windows "we're surrounded!" Sheva yelled as I aimed at the doorbr /"guys looks like we- Gah!" I yelped being swatted away like a gnat,br /the back of my head made serious contact with the wall behind mebr /"Alex!" Chris yelled and shot the giant Majini that swatted me but it didn't kill it, "I'm good ... what day is it?" I said standing up as my eyes felt like they went in all different directions ... yeah it addled me a bitbr /the big guy picked Chris up by the throat and Sheva was busy with Majini so I ran/stumbled over and dropkicked it right in the side of the knee ... lets just say he dropped Chris pretty quickbr /we ran out the door and saw a chopper flying over headbr /"Kirk!" I smiled "didn't think HQ actually cared" Chris said as we took cover and the missiles /br / Kirk made us a way out and I started running "Run!" I yelled and the others followedbr /we crossed a barrier and ran for a while, we went though a gate, and into a buildingbr /I saw a chainsaw laying on a table "now we're talking!" I said looking at it but Chris walked me in a different directionbr /"oh no, the last thing you need is a chainsaw" he said and I pouted "why can't I keep the chainsaw!?" I yelled looking at it again "because it will just slow us down" Chris said and I huffed and followed him and Sheva outsidebr /I saw a chopper having trouble and I went wide eyed when I heard the voicebr /"What are these things!? I can't control it! We're going down!" that voice ... Kirk!br /"KIRK!" I yelled and put a hand on my earpiece "Kirk come in! Kirk come in please! Kirk come in please come in!" I yelled practically begging then fell to my kneesbr /br /"This is HQ all nearby units proceed to the crash site, repeat all nearby units proceed to the crash site!" HQ commandedbr /I took off running "Alex! Stop!" Chris yelled running after me as Sheva shot from the top of a building "I'm not gonna stop! Chris, Kirk is the only person who seemed to care about me in the BSAA besides Raptor! He became like a brother to me as well! I'm not gonna take my precious time getting to him when he needs me! Now either you can speed it up or get left behind! I'm tired of waiting!" I growled backbr /... I can't believe I just yelled at Chris ... but I'll apologize later, right now I gotta find Kirk!br /br /I ran into a building just to be grabbed by a Majinibr /"get your paws off of me!" I yelled trying to fight him off then a fist came and knocked it off of mebr /I flinched to see Chris with Sheva running up behind him "thanks..." I said and ran upstairs and the others followedbr /I ran out of a door and onto a balcony but didn't stop quick enough and almost fell off, luckily my partners grabbed mebr /"well ... that was a close one" I said scratching the back of my headbr /"Sheva, jump to the other side and unlock the door" Chris said and she nodded, he helped her jump across then he turned to mebr /"Alex, go with Sheva" he said and I shook my head "no way! I'm staying!" I said and he looked at me "Go. Now." he said and grabbed the knife holster on my shirt "hey! What's the big I- AAHHHH!" I yelled as Chris slung me across to the other buildingbr /I hopped up and looked at him "have you lost your flippin mind!? What if you would have missed!?" I yelledbr /"I told you to go with Sheva, now hurry up!" he said and I growledbr /br /I saw Sheva fighting a Majini horde ... man she can fight, but so can I! I shot clean through one and jumped over one, got behind it and slit it's throat. After Sheva and I fought our way down through the building we made it to the door to let Chris outbr /"glad your okay, now I can do this" I said and slapped his arm "Alex! What was that for!?" he asked "for making my life flash before my eyes!" I said and we walked through the street to a walkway and we made our way to /We got about half way up when something jumped out and cut the bar holding the door closedbr /it busted open and the thing was in clear view "LEATHERFACE!" I screamed and started /br /It charged at us but we all ran "Scatter like mice!" I yelled and we all ran in different directionsbr /there wasn't many places to go, I ran up on an old burned down bus but my foot got caught and sure enough it was coming for mebr /"FLIPPIN GREAT!" I yelled to myself and pulled, I then heard shots and it turned from me and followed Sheva as Chris ran up to me, he looked at how I was stuck, he pulled his knife out and jabbed it in the bus and made the hole bigger, he then picked me up by my waist and set me up right "I owe you and Sheva both big time" I said and ran after the thing, I turned a corner looked and it wasn't chasing Sheva anymorebr /"please no" I said and ran back to see Chris backing up but there was no where to go "No!" I yelped and ran up to the thing, it swung it's chainsaw and I stabbed it through the back of the head with my knife and it dropped ... the chainsaw did barely skim my side a bit causing it to bleed, I cringed but atleast Chris was /br /"Alex! Your side" Chris said looking at the blood gushing down my side Sheva then ran to the scene after she finished off the last Majinibr /"it's only a flash wound" I said wincing "flesh would nothing, Alex your gonna get yourself killed, c'mon before that happens" Chris said and I /br /br /Hang on Kirk! We'll be there soon!/p 


	11. Not After All This!

p style="text-align: center;"We took the keys from the chainsaw Majini and went through the gatebr /then we saw the crash sitebr /I gasped "no" I whispered and ran to the big gate and started pulling on itbr /I tugged and strained "Guy! Hurry up please!" I said getting a bit emotional, Chris helped me open the door and I ran to the helicopterbr /but my heart stopped "NOOOOO! KIRK!" I screamed as tears started pouring out of my eyesbr /Chris helped me up and held me while tears poured out like rain ... Kirk was the last person who cared ... now he's gone too ... I have no onebr /br /"it's gonna be okay Alex" Chris said trying to calm me downbr /"b-but how could I-" I stopped when I heard the sound of a motor in the distancebr /"do you guys hear-" I was cut off by a Majini jumping a motorcycle over the fence and it waaaas COMIN STRAIGHT FOR US!?,br /"look out!" Chris yelled and pushed Sheva and I out of the way, the chain wrapped around Chris' ankle and began dragging him behind the motorcyclebr /"Chris! Let him go you S.O.B!" I yelled and aimed, I held my breath and shot the chain in half then ran to Chris to help him to his feet as Sheva kept the Majini backbr /one came right for me but then was shot clean off the motorcycle, we looked up and saw Josh snipping, soon like 5-6 soldiers came out firing, we helped them out and once we finished we followed Josh and his men into a house like placebr /br /"Take Alex to be bandaged up while I talk to Chris and Sheva" Josh said and his soldier nodded and sat me in a chair not far from the othersbr /"alright Alex this might sting a bit but I'm going to have to clean the wounds, and possibly suture the back of your head" the one Josh called Alvin {totally made him up} saidbr /"a-alright Alvin but please m-make it quick" I said ... I am TERRIFIED of needles!br /br /I heard Josh tell Chris something about the data on the hard drive was on Irvingbr /Chris too the chip and put it in a device and looked at it, then looked completely dumbfoundedbr /I listened closely "Chris ... are you okay?" Sheva asked looking at him, he looked down at her "this picture, it's ... Nevermind, let's keep moving" he said and I walked over to Sheva after Alvin finished patching me up and I thanked himbr /I walked up to them and Chris walked by me without saying a word, his shoulder brushed mine hard as he waked by,br /I looked at him like (O.o what the hang dude!?)br /"... Yo Sheva ... What's Captain Dooflunkey's problem?" I asked pointing and she sighed "I do not know Alex ... I do not know" she said and we walked after Chrisbr /br /... I gotta know what was on that hard drive! Smokey the bandit time!/p 


	12. The Fight For Survival

p style="text-align: center;"After we finally caught up with Chris I was a little ticked off that he didn't say anything but almost knocked me into the wall when I went to see what was going on, so me being the complete nuisance I am, decided to confront himbr /"Chris! Why did you just storm out like that? I mean really dude what the hang!?" I said and he looked past me like he was ignoring mebr /I groaned in annoyance and walked in front of him "Chris flippin Redfield you are going to flippin answer me rather you flippin like it or you flippin don't!" I said and he looked down at me ... being that I'm kinda shortbr /"look it's not important, don't worry about it okay, move out" he said in a commander like tone and I growled "listen G.I. Joe! I've lost everything but I'm trying to stay positive! And your not, I oughta-" I stopped when Sheva put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, I growled but just let it go, I'm serious if I didn't care about him like I do I would punch him as hard as I could, and I'd break a bone in his facebr /br /We walked out of the building into the train yard, Chris was ahead, I was behind him and Sheva behind me,br /I could tell Chris wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, that's when I saw a trap someone setbr /"Stop!" I screamed and grabbed Chris, pulling him back, he looked at me "Alex what are you-" "hold that thought" I interrupted, I shot the trap and he looked at me "your welcome" I said and walked ahead, just then a sharp pain shot through my ankle and I screamedbr /"Alex!" Chris yelled and shot, I heard a whimper, I looked and a hyena was backing up fixing to attack again, I shot it right between the eyesbr /we each took one out and I fell on my butt holding my ankle, man these creatures have bite powerbr /"Alex, can you walk?" Sheva asked helping me to my feet, I nodded "yeah, I'm good .. Thanks Sheva" I said smiling, she smiled and noddedbr /br /Just then an arrow flew right by my head, I whipped around to see three Majini on the train cars "I got this" I said and pulled out my snipper rifle, I aimed and took them all out, then a moth thing came out of one and Sheva popped a cap in it "man I hate bugs" I shiveredbr /br / I climbed one of the train cars and hopped from car to car "meet ya at the end" I said and jumped to the last one, I wet to take a step but something grabbed the collar of my shirt, snatching me back, I looked back at Chris, trying to regain the breath he yanked out of mebr /"wha-what was tha-at for!?" I said holding my neck and he pointed his gun and shot a trap that I did not see, I looked back at him,br /"well I guess we're even now" I said walking down the pathway, I jumped down and started ... moving?br /"Hey why is the floor-" "ALEX DUCK!" I heard Chris yell just then something blew up and I flew out of the cart flat of my facebr /I sat up "I'm okay" I said wincing, Chris pulled me to my feet and saw the giant hole in the back of my shirt ... first the knees of my pants now my shirt!? Really!?br /br /"Alex, are you sure your okay?" he said and I nodded "I'm fine, let's keep moving" I said and he nodded, then the three of us went to where the cart stopped and I hopped on it "going down?" I chirped with a closed eye smilebr /... this mission is gonna be the death of me -_-br /br /We made it into the mines and I saw a lantern "hey Sheva could you carry that?" I asked politely and she nodded picking it up and we walked deeper into this dark, wet, creepy old minebr /we walked through when heard noises, I looked to see Majini were here too "Do you guys ever sleep!?" I yelled and shot one's head off killing it and proceeding as /br /We finally made it to a gat like draw .. door and I looked at it, "Chris you open the door, I'll go through and open it from the other side" I said and he nodded hesitantly, after it was up I ran through then it slammed shut ... like a giant rat trapbr /"let's see, door, door ... aha!" I said looking around finally spotting a crank, I rotated it "alright guys, hurry up!" I said and they came into the room then I let the crank go, it slammed shut and then we heard noises "Oh come on!" I groaned and ran to a ladderbr /so it's like a maze ... I like mazes! "Chris! Sheva! This way!" I yelled and they followed, a Majini grabbed me but was shot /br /We ran through a hallway into a turn off hallway, we shot the Majini in there, we ran into the elevator but before the doors closed an arrow was shot and it skimmed my arm, I yelped and held it while Sheva shot the Majini /br /We made it to the bottom and exited the elevator I wrapped my arm "are you sure your alright?" Sheva asked and I smiled "I'm fine guys, it didn't really make contact, just skimmed me" I said as we waked /We walked up to the building and kicked the door in pointing our guns "Stop right there!" I yelled and the freaky little man aimed at us toobr /"well very perceptive aren't cha" the little quack said, I could barely understand him "you must be Irving" Sheva said and I clenched the grip on my gun tighter "drop the weapon!" Chris demanded and he just laughed "you think this is a joke!? Your just like all the other scum terrorists!" Sheva growled ... my was she angrybr /just then some freak in a black hooded dress and a bird mask jumped in and smoked the place, they pulled Irving out and when the smoke cleared we ran to the window "that flippin S.O.B! We flippin had Irving!" I rantedbr /"hey Rambo look at this" Chris said and Sheva and I both walked over "what's up?" I asked and Sheva looked at the papersbr /"the oil fields? That's in the Marshlands" she said and I raised an eyebrow totally /br /As they talked I looked out the window "guys we have company!" said and duckedbr /when I heard the bullets I snipped the guy shooting at usbr /"you two go! I'll cover you from here!" I said and Chris looked at me "no, if we go your coming too, we can't afford to lose you again" he said and I sighed "fine, then get to that truck and I'll be right behind you" I said and he nodded and reluctantly leftbr /I was at my post when I heard something, I turned around and before I could fire it kicked me right in the ribs ... HARD,br /I fell on my back and I saw a Majini over me,br /I couldn't breathe or call for helpbr /br /I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the leg and it fell, then I slit it's throatbr /"Alex!?" I heard Chris yell but I didn't have any air to yell back I tried but no noise came out, guess he didn't see me in the window, then I heard feet running and Chris came up the stairs and found me on my back holding my stomach trying to get a breath "ALEX!" he yelled and ran to where I was laying, I had blood coming out of the corners of my mouth, I tried to talk but I still had no breathbr /"Alex what happened!?" he asked trying to help me sit up, I pointed to myself best I could then to the Majini's foot then to my stomachbr /"it kicked you in the stomach and knocked the breath out of you!?" Chris guessed and I nodded as my air slowly returnedbr /"I- ... it snuck up-" I managed to get out just loud enough for him to understandbr /I finally gathered myself and stood up and walked outsidebr /br /after a few breaths I was good to go!br /"Alex, what happened? Are you alright?" Sheva asked and I nodded "yeah, I'm good now" I said still panting a little bitbr /we walked to a broken ladder "I can cover you from up here" Sheva said and Chris helped her up then he looked at me with his fingers clenched "yeah, yeah I know the drill, captain tight pants" I said with a (-_- I'm not an idiot) facebr /he smirked and threw me up to where Sheva wasbr /Sheva and I took out the Majini on the top while Chris finished off the ones on the bottom until we met in the middle but something wasn't right, Chris was holding his ribs and had his teeth clenched together ... he looked like he was in serious painbr /br /"Chris!" I yelled and ran to himbr /"I'm alright Alex, hurry" he said an I stopped "yeah you wish! move the hand" I said and he didn't dare argue with mebr /I saw his side was bleeding a bit, I pulled out the first aid spray on my belt "this might sting a bit" I said and sprayed it on the wound and he groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut when I got done I wrapped it and he moved his hand "better?" I asked with a smile, he smiled back and nodded "better, thanks Alex" he said and I grinned and nudged his shoulder "It's Smokey, now let's get going" I said and we walked to a path but there was a box in the way "we can just move this" I said pushing on it, I then looked at the others "hey Curly, Larry wanna give me a hand here?" I joked and we all pushed the box with /br /I jumped down followed by Sheva and Chris last, we walked around the little fence in the middle of the road and then we heard somethingbr /I sounded like a truck ... Oh flippin crud!/p 


	13. I RISKED MY LIFE FOR THAT!

p style="text-align: center;"The truck got closer and I saw that it was coming ... right at us!?br /"Drive up one more foot I'll blow your head clean off!" I said aiming my weaponbr /the truck then stopped and the back opened, what came out I never expectedbr /"what is that?" Chris asked aiming his weapon at it "... looks like little Irving left us a parting gift" I replied and took a shotbr /we all ran in different directions and it followed me,br / I ran in an old shack shed and waited, it came to the door and started trying to get inbr /"CHRIS! SHEVA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed as it continued trying to tear it's way to me, I looked and saw something laying on the ground, I had an idea, the thing broke the building down and I ran as fast as I could "is there anything we can do to slow it down!?" Sheva asked just then ... BOOM! "yup!" I grinned as the thing stepped on the proximity bomb I had set for /br /After a long battle it decided to fly, we all started shooting at it and it flew into the truck it had been in and the truck fell off the cliffbr /"have a nice fall" I waved, we then heard more tires and I aimed at the direction, but it was from Delta Team!br /"Chris! Sheva! Smokey! Get in!" he said and we all climbed in as fast as possible!br /br /Sheva contacted HQ about that tongue tied weasel Irving getting awaybr /I was looking around at the land scenery, then I saw something jump, I looked and there were more Majini with motorcycles coming for us!br /"Chris! Sheva! Does everyone in Africa own a motorcycle!?" I squeaked pointing and Delta captain told us to start shooting ... that I can do!br /We shot all of them that came for us soon coming onto a barricade the little things madebr /"how cute the little freaks are trying to keep us out" I said and shot one of the barrels beside the truck and it blew up br /we took out the barricade and proceeded as more came, trying to knock us into the river!br /br /We finally came to a bridge "Hang on!" Delta captain yelled and I looked, that bridge was ... OUT!?br /he sped up and decided to jump it "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed holding onto whatever was bolted to the truck, we made it to the other side but I still wasn't bout to open my eyes for squat!br /"Alex, it's okay, you can open your eyes now" Chris said and I peeked one open and he smiled a small smile at mebr /I smiled back, finally everything was calm againbr /br /we rode through a town and looked at how it was destroyed "wha could have done this?" Sheva asked and we soon stopped the truck and got out, we walked around and looked until Delta captain saw a dead BSAA agent and knelt down beside himbr /I soon heard him scream and whipped around to see something step on and crush himbr /br /"Delta team!" I yelled and Chris grabbed my arm and took off running, we began running as fast as possiblebr /"Go! Go! Go! Get to the truck!" Chris yelled and I was behind them the whole waybr /we jumped in the truck and got to the guns "now we're talking!" I smirked "Take this you ugly giant!" Sheva growled and we began shooting for the fencesbr /br /I noticed some Majini so I hopped out of the truck and hid behind a wall "Alex get back here!" Chris yelled but I didn't listen, I shot the Majini and ran that way, I saw it get to close to Chris and got mad "Yo ugly! Down here!" I yelled waving my hands causing it to come at me, I squeaked and ran in a small opening between to buildings and it couldn't reach me, tha gave Chris and Sheva enough time to finish big ugly /br /I finally wiggled out of my spot and overheard Chris talking to Sheva ... and I couldn't believe my earsbr /br /"So that's it? ... I come along with you, get blown up, almost die, attacked by a giant bug and a dog, almost get squashed by a flippin giant have several mini heartattacks just because of you and it's still only about flippin Jill?!br /Chris with you it's flippin always about Jill, look at all I did for you! Look at all Sheva did for you! LOOK AT ALL KIRK DID FOR YOU!br /And he's flippin dead because of it!br /... I was nothing but a pawn in this whole thing wasn't I? ...br /You didn't want me to come to get revenge, you wanted me to come to help you find Jill!br /... Well me being the idiot I am, I'll do it, I won't change how I feel about her, I mean I personally hate her ... but since you seem to care about her so much... I'll help you,br /your more than my partner Chris ... your my friend, and I wanna see you happy no mater what"br /I said with a small teary eyed smile, I liked Chris more than anything ... but his happiness was more important to me, I'm being selfishbr /br /Chris stared at me wide eyed in complete shock "Alex you don't have to do this, really" he said and I shook my head and looked at himbr /"hey, we're partners on this mission and we always will be ... plus I don't know how to get out of here, so looks like your my only choice, congratulations your still stuck with me" I said joking at the last part, "your the best Smokey" he chuckled and hugged me, "eh tell me something I don't know big boy" I giggled hugging him backbr /"well then let's get moving" Sheva said smiling, Chris and I nodded and we got on the boat sitting at the dockbr /br /br /Looks like I'm going on a mission to help my long time crush find someone I completely and utterly hate with a flippin burning passionbr /but if it makes Chris happy ... then it's worth it ... even if it breaks me apart inside/p 


	14. Search And Rescue? Why Me?

p style="text-align: center;"We got on the boat and if you know me, you'll know I gotta be the driverbr /I was driving the boat when we saw a small island, I directed my way to it, believe it or not, I was the first one off the boat but walked deeper and saw a dead body "Another of ours!" I yelled and backed into some kind of tiki torches "... so glad these things weren't lit" I said pointing at them, Chris walked over to where I was and looked at the man's body and looked at him with a bit of pity in his eyesbr /br /Sheva walked to the tiki torches I ran into and looked at a skull "Alex, come here" she said and I walked over "sup Sheva?" I asked and she pointed "what is that?" she asked and I looked "I dunno ... but it's shiny!" I said and pried it out and held it in my hand, I held my hand out "here Sheva, take it" I said smiling and she looked at me "you keep it Alex, you dug it out" se said but I am to bull-headed to take no for an answer "take the stone, a token of friendship" I said with a close eye grin, she smiled and finally took it "thank you Alex" she said and I nodded, then we went back to our missionbr /br /We walked to a gate and I kicked something and it HURTbr /"OWW! OW! OW! OW! I THINK I BROKE MY TOOOOOOOOES!" I screeched hopping around on one foot, first I hurt my ankle now the toes too? Seriously!?br /"Alex, have you been bad and this is karma punishing you?" Sheva asked me "probably" I heard Chris mumble jokingly, I smacked him on the arm "I heard that Dooflunkey!" I said mad and looked down "ooh what's this?" I chirped and picked something up ... it was a map!br /"let's go to these X's, maybe they mean something! C'mon I'll drive!" I chirped and ran to the boatbr /br / "the next stop is just up ahead!" I said driving then something happened ... I sneezedbr /the boat turned and we were heading straight for a pole "ALEX WATCH OUT!" Chris and Sheva both screamed and I moved the boat just in time "alright, alright, just don't give me a heartattack!" I said maneuvering to land, we got off the boat and walked to more ... water ... great, then Chris walked up beside me "next time ... I'm driving" he said and walked ahead, I pouted "next time I'm driving neh, neh, neh" I mimicked him in a funny voice and stuck my tongue out, I heard Sheva chucklebr /"c'mon, we need to get moving" Chris said and we walked in the water, followed by Sheva and I followedbr /I had a feeling I was being watched, I turned my head to see eyes and a nose looking at me, I went pale and screamed, running backward shooting, the others whipped around "Alex!" Chris yelled, I ran fastest I ever ran ... even in water, "move it or lost it!" I screeched running by the others and shimmied up the ladder like a squirrelbr /br /I waited for the others, they soon came up the ladder toobr /I sat wide eyed and shaking, pale as a ghost, "Alex, are you alright?" Chris asked as they made I up, I couldn't do anything but nodbr /"Chris, go grab what we need, I'll stay with Alex" Sheva said, Chris nodded and leftbr /I then heard noises and shots fired "Chris?" I yelped and Sheva and I ran to the scene, there was a dead Majini and one was fighting back, Sheva shot it and we went back to the ladder but I stopped "Alex, c'mon we gotta go" Chris said and I shook my headbr /"you can go, I don't wanna die" I said and Chris groaned "well we're not leaving you here either" he saidbr /he knows I'm to bull-headed to go, so I guess he decided plan Bbr /br /"hey, hey, hey! What's the big idea!? Your lucky I'm not fat!" I said as once again I was picked up off the ground by my suspender thingbr /"if you throw me in that water so help me Chris Redfield I will rip your head off!" I yelled trying to get loose ... I had to be short -_-br /"violent little thing aren't you Alex" he joked "relax, I'm not gonna throw you in" he said and stood me upbr /Sheva was snickering at the whole event taking place "climb on" Chris said and I climbed on his back ... won't that just slow him down?br /br /Luckily we made it to the boat with only one alligator chasing us, but we finally killed /We made it to the next island ... Chris drove this time ... I jumped out of the boat and the others followedbr /"you guys stay here, I'll get the piece and be right back" I chirped and ran to where the map said the piece would bebr /br /"okay, piece, piece, ah this must be it" I said to myself opening a box containing the puzzle like slate we neededbr /jus then I heard noises, a horde of very large Majini came after me, I shot at one and ran, Chris and Sheva was startled at how fast I was running at them "Get in the boat! Get in the boat! Get in the boat! Get in the boat! GET IN THE BOAT!" I yelled running at them while the Majini chased me, we all got in and got away ... Just in time./p 


	15. My Life Just Flashed Before My Eyes!

p style="text-align: center;"We got back to the island with the gate and we put in the slates, a first I thought it was a dudbr /but then it opened, well that was a new one to mebr /I was the first to step through the passageway, followed by Sheva, then Chris, we jumped down into the water and walked until we found a small river bankbr /"looks like this is it" I said shaking the water out of my /br /We walked into a village that looked to be abandoned, so me being me had to check everything out, something didn't feel right about this watch towerbr /just then on instinct I moved and these spikey bamboo shoots shot up out of the ground, "... oops" I said and looked at the othersbr /"Alex, you've really messed this up" Chris said and that made me mad! So I decided to take my frustration out on the Majini, I shot the ones above us while Chris and Sheva took out the ones trying to get in to /br / I looked on the ground and saw something "ooh! Shiny!" I said an picked up ... "aw sweet! A magnum!" I said and put it on my belt, this might come in /We fought of the little Majini and I turned around to be face to face with a very HUGE Majinibr /My eyes went wide and I felt all the color drain from my face "AAAHHHHH!" I screamed and ranbr /and I ran ... right into another onebr /br /"well this is a- ... wait" I said and pulled out the magnum "HA!" I yelped and fired, the kick from the shot knocked blew me flat of my backbr /usually I could handle these things ... been away to long I guess, but it fell deadbr /"Alex!" Chris yelled and pulled me up "Ugh, I think I just farted out my heart" I said hobbling up and shoot the Majini behind himbr /"thanks" he said and I nodded "Sheva lower the bridge, I'll let you guys through" I said "roger!" she said and turned the crankbr /br /the bridge lowered and I ran on it, the doors opened to reveal two more Majini, I took out one and then the other dropped dead, I looked and Chris had taken it out, I was almost at the other side when the bridge fell, I screamed bloody murderbr /"ALEX!" I heard Chris scream like a banshee, but luckily I had held on with one hand while gripping my magnum in the other and after a bit of a struggle and holding my gun in my teeth, I pulled myself up "I'm okay! Go help Sheva!" I said and ran inside the funny looking buildingbr /br /I ran up the stairs and opened the door, I made it out and saw why Sheva dropped the bridge, two Majini and one of those big ones was attacking, I used the magnum on the big one and she finished the other twobr /"I owe you one" she said and I nodded "I will send you my bill, let's get going!" I said as Chris made it to us and we went in the buildingbr /br /I ran in first and went down the stairs, but I heard Sheva struggling so I ran back up, when I did Chris popped a cap right into the Majini and it was blown off of Sheva "nice shot!" I said, "guys I think something is trying to get in the doors" Sheva said, "well I'm not sticking around to find out what it is!" I said and ran back down the stairs, I found ammunition and we stocked up,br /br /I saw a bridge and walked over to it "race you to the other side!" I said poking Chris in the ribs and took off laughing,br /I ran across the bridge and jumped a gap and walked in a zipline cartbr /soon Chris and Sheva made itbr /"everyone in?" Sheva asked, "I'm here!" I chirped "and this big lug isn't hard to miss" I joked grinning with my trademark closed eye cheesy grin, "very funny Alex" Chris said and I just laughedbr /And away we go!/p 


	16. Execution Ground

p style="text-align: center;"We rode the zip car to an old ... hut? ... it looked really big for a hut to me,br /Chris, Sheva and I walked to the other end which was openbr /... and the sight was /br /I saw one of our men, tied upside down by his feetbr /"He's one of ours!" I screamed and was about to run and help but Chris grabbed my shoulders and wouldn't let me move then ... a HUGE crocodile jumped out of the water and our soldier was gone in one mouthful and blood was all over the surface of the waterbr /"NO! Chris let me go! We have to save him!" I said screaming but resistance was futile ... I couldn't move "It's no use Alex, he's gone! You can't save him, you'll just get yourself killed!" he said and I finally gave up "but it's at least worth a try!" I said trying to fight out of Chris' grip "I said no Alex, it's hopeless!" he said and I growled and finally gave up knowing that by now out guy would have probably bled out "those Majini are MINE!"I said and snipped one /br /After we took out the few that had killed our soldier we walked to a platform and I jumped across, but when I jumped across another one of those little pests hit some button and closed the bridge, I growled and Chris took them out, I looked for Sheva but didn't see her, I looked back and she was struggling with a Majini "Sheva!" I yelled and shot, the power from my snipper rifle blew him off of Sheva into the dirt wall behind him "Score!" I said and turned around as Sheva caught up, we saw two had attacked Chris, he took out one an Sheva kicked and I punched the other at the same time and he flew into the /br /Sheva jumped down and saw a crank "Sheva, you turn this crank when I say the word, I'll take the platform to the other side and lower the bridge" I said walking to the ladder "roger!" she said and I wet on my way, walking across a platform and down a ladder, through a pathway and onto a wooden raftbr /"Okay Sheva! I'm all set!" I said and she began pulling the raft, so far so goodbr /'well this isn't so hard' I thought to myself, "ALEX MOVE!" Chris screamed and I reacted on instinct, I rolled out of the way to see that Croc who killed our soldier, I screamed like Mikey from Ninja Turtles and threw my magnum to Chris "Blow his head off if you see him again! Don't let that thing get to me!" I said and he noddedbr /then it attacked again and came all around to catching my leg and Chris shot but he missed "You missed! How could you miss he was three feet in front of you!" I yelled "well excuse me for helping!" he yelled back and I shook my head "please hurry Sheva" I said looking at /br /I didn't even wait for the raft to make it to the destination,br /I just jumped for it "I'm alive? ... I'm Alive!" I said and grinnedbr /I walked over to the button and kicked it as hard as I possibly could and the gate openedbr /"wait for me!" I yelled to the others and took off after /br /We ran through a cave and came to a ... campsite?br /"Tricell?"I said walking off from the others, they talked but I'm nosey so I wanted to look around a bit,br /I walked around into a tent that smelled like medicine, must have been the doctor's tentbr /I then saw a pole in a puddle so I walked up to it and when I did a snake slithered out and I screamed bloody murder ... I hate snakesbr /Chris and Sheva came barreling over as fast as they could to see me up the polebr /"Alex!? What on earth happened!?" Chris asked and I pointed, he looked at the snake and sighedbr /"come here, let's get you down before you hurt something" he said and pried me off the pole setting me back on my /br /We walked into the oil fields and it looked like a flippin maze ... completely awesome!br /"Hey Sheva, who's gonna get lost first?" I joked as we walked in, "probably Chris, he looks confused" she said lowlybr /"your probably right, since you can find your way and I can climb" I said chuckling, I looked and the place had Majini's everywhere and I saw one with a crossbow "Look out!" I yelped and shot, knocking him off his /br /We finished them off and ran to a platform with a switch, I flipped it and a zip line came to our sidebr /"Chris go turn that handle, I'll stay here for ground cover" I said and he went to turn the handlebr /when he got to the other side I heard something sounded like a kick, I whipped around to see Leatherface was backbr /"CHRIS! HELP!" I screamed and ran, I tripped myself up a few times but I wasn't slowing down still screaming, I ran to a platform and tripped ... I landed flat of my face again, I turned over to see Leatherface with his chainsaw swung back and I closed my eyes as tight as possible but didn't feel my body being ripped apart ... I heard a shot, I opened my eyes to see Chris with my magnum aimed right up against the back of Leatherface's head, he dropped dead beside me, Chris snatched me up "I- ... We, almost lost you there Alex" he said and I looked at the ground "well you didn't" I said low and a little agitated and went to find /br /I found Sheva at another one of those cool zip line things and me being me, had to try it againbr /Chris stood on the other side of the door and I opened it, Chris was helping me when I heard another noisebr /"Oh come on!" I complained as ANOTHER Leatherface was coming for us, he busted through the door "Move!" Chris yelled and pushed me out on the way, I squeaked and fell ... off the platform, I jumped back up "I'm alright" I said as I checked myself and saw that I tore the whole knee out of my pants and my little boney kneecap was pouring blood, I left it and went to help Chris and Sheva, unfortunately Chris had handed me my magnum back a little while /br /I ran as fast as I could back to where they were and Sheva had made it to the other side but Chris was trying to fight it off, I aimed and shot it right in the back of the knee, he fell to his other knee an Chris hooked him right in the face, but then it got upbr /"Scatter! It can't chase all of us!" I said and we went different directions, but we eventually met up with it still chasing usbr /"okay, this thing is unkillable ... Run!" I said and we ran and found a door, we ran but was quickly pulled in, someone grabbed Sheva, she grabbed Chris, he grabbed me ... and I slammed the door shut and soon as the door shut Leatherface took a swingbr /had that person not pulled Sheva, all three of us would've been goners!/p 


	17. The Rough Get Going

p style="text-align: center;"After I rolled into the building like a log about 4 feet, I stood upbr /"ugh, I think my brain flipped over" I said rubbing my head "you've gotta have one for it to flip over" Chris joked and I slapped him on the armbr /"Josh! Your alive!" Sheva said smiling and I stood up "unless he's a ghost! Coming to tell us of upcoming danger and-mhhmph!" I was saying until I was cut off by Chris putting his hand over my mouthbr /br /"Chris, Sheva, Alex, why did you not retreat!?" Josh said shocked to see usbr /"... I have some unfinished business" Chris said and I moved his hand off my mouthbr /"he wants us all dead ... and that hand had better be clean Redfield!" I said pointing my finger in his facebr /Josh walked over to the elevator "can you fix it Joshy-boy?" I asked peeking over to try and see what he was doing, just then we heard those familiar noises "I can fix it yes, jut hold them off, this will take time!" he said and I nodded pulling out my gunbr /"aye, aye captain!" I said and /br /We held off the Majini's until we heard a dingbr /"get on!" Josh yelled and Sheva went in first, followed by Chris and I was last but one of the Majini grabbed my arm and the elevator tried to close "It's gonna break my flippin arm!" I screamed, usually the doors wouldn't close if something was stuckbr /just then I saw Sheva's knife stab one of the arms ad Chris was pulling me "let her go!" he yelled and I felt like a designer sweater on Black Friday with this flippin tug of war match until finally the Majini arm came with us and we went up to the next /br /We ran across the catwalk like plank shooting any Majini that stood in our way,br /we soon came onto another elevator "Are you flippin kidding me!?" I said throwing my hands in the airbr /we shot the rest that was coming "Booya! I chirped until I heard a familiar buzzing soundbr /"oh son of a biscuit! How many of those things are there!?" I said and pulled out my magnum, then Leatherface came out of the elevator,br /after running out of magnum ammo I decided I wasn't going to let Chainsaw Charlie here get to Chris, Sheva and /br /I ran toward Leatherface alone "Alex are you crazy!?" Chris yelled "Yes" I yelled back and kept runningbr /I pulled out a hand grenade I found earlier and threw it "Fire in the hole!" I yelled and jumped back, just then there was a giant BOOM!br /"HA! I got him!" I yelped and ran back to the othersbr /"Alex you've officially lost your mind! What were you thinking!?" Chris scolded while I just stood therebr /"absolutely nothing captain tight pants!" I said grinningbr /Chris just shook his head, "just be careful, since it seems you don't hear anything else I say" he said and I nodded "okay" I said and smiledbr /"now, let's go trap us a rat" I said and got in the /br /We made it to the docks and saw a huge ship then a small motorboat beside it, that masked person jumped in it and drove offbr /"there's that hooded idiot that helped that weasel escape in the first place!" I said and pointed at them, Chris lowered my weapon "let em go Alex, we're looking for Irving" he said "there he is!" Sheva said and we all pointed our guns at himbr /"well, well, you three are just in time for the fireworks! Boom!" he said with his smug little rat voicebr /"You sick little man! I'll shove those fireworks straight up your-" I was cut off by the rat getting away on his little shipbr /"I hate that guy" Chris said and I nodded "join the club Chris" I said and thought back "wait ... we have-" "Chris, Sheva, Alex, I have secured a boat on the other side of the dock, hurry!" Josh said and we all started running for dear lifebr /br /"Time to find a our exit!" I said running,br /we ran but soon Sheva grabbed my suspender and snatched me back and we crawled under the trap but kept on runningbr /"20 seconds!" I yelled and we soon made it to the boat, we got on and a few seconds later ... everything went up in flamesbr /"ooh! Pretty colors!" I said wide eyed "... Really Alex? Those 'pretty colors' almost got us all killed!" Chris said and I sat down "well not my fault they're pretty" I said and Chris basically facepalmed, I growled and Josh drove offbr /leaving the sinking dock in the shadows behind us./p 


	18. Boom, Crash, Explosions

p style="text-align: center;"Chris and Sheva talked to Josh about Irving while I looked around at everything, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but brushed it offbr /soon enough we heard boats and Majini noisesbr /br /"Keep them off!" Josh said starting the boatbr /"I'm on it!" Chris said pointing his pistolbr /"I've got you covered!" Sheva said aiming her weaponbr /"Oh happy day for the great Smokey! Ahahahaha!" I said grinning and laughing like Three Finger as I pulled out my sniper riflebr /br /We shot them out of the boats and I thought it was all over ... until a flaming arrow flew by my headbr /"Nyeh!" I yelped and moved, then I looked up ".. I see em!" I said and aimed "Alex, there's to many of them you can't hit them all at once!" Sheva said and I smirked while looking through my scope "watch me" I said and fired, then a huge gas tank exploded and got all of them standing on the walkway "nice shot!" Sheva smiled and I nodded and grinnedbr /br /We came onto a gate but it was sealed shutbr /"You three open the gate!" Josh said and I was the first one off the boat ... and the first to find troublebr /one of those flying things grabbed my head "GET HIM OFF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Sheva got it offbr /we ran to the switch and Chris flipped it, and as soon as he flipped the switch ... we ran as fast as /br /We got back on the boat and Josh floored itbr /we were cruising through the water shooting the Majini that we sawbr /"Get down!" Josh yelled out of the blue "what?" I said and turned to see what he was looking at when BAM!br /my head snapped back and I fell in the boat "Alex!" I heard voices yelling but I was half out of itbr /I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up but I was a bit limp "Alex c'mon, this isn't funny!" I heard Chris say and I finally caught myselfbr /"I know it's not funny doofus! My head flippin hurts! Now stand still so I can yell at you!" I said trying to figure out which Chris was the real one, I finally sat down ... until we came to our next stopbr /br /I hopped out with the others "it would be best if you stayed in the boat" Chris said trying to block my waybr /"and it would also be best if you started treating me like your partner and not a small child" I said and pushed his arm out of my waybr /I didn't mea for it to sound so harsh ... but that's just how it came outbr /just then more Majini came out, we scattered like rats and me being the bandit I am took the sniping rangebr /I pow-wowed every Majini I saw "you guys go get the levers!" I said blowing the last Majini /br /I walked into the building at the top of the ladder and when I got in I heard the sound of someone kicking the door in, I whipped around with my pistol ready just to see Chris and Shevabr /"geez your gonna get your head blown off Chris! Be more careful next time!" I said putting my pistol backbr /I opened a drawer and saw a jewel and picked it up "ooh pretty!" I said and put it in my pocket like pouch on my hipbr /we then ran back to the boat and hopped onbr /"now lets go get Irving!" Josh said starting the boat and I nodded "I'm with ya there" I said and we flew down riverbr /br /I couldn't wait to get my hands on that slimy little snake!/p 


	19. Nowhere To Run

p style="text-align: center;"We rode a while and I just sat ... thinkingbr /I looked over at Chris feeling a but guilty for the way I talked to him, so I decided to apologizebr /I scooted a little closer to him being that I was on the same side of the boatbr /br /"hey.." I said and he looked at me "hey Alex" he said and I sighed "look Chris, I'm really sorry for how I talked to you back there, I had no right to do that" I said and h turned to me "no, you had every right, I was treating you unfairly .. I guess it's just because I-" "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I started screaming looking at the ship we were fixing to collide with!br /br /I grabbed the side of our boat and held on with every fiber of my beingbr /"They're gonna sink us!" Chris said and I mentally facepalmed "no duh Sherlock!" I said falling aroundbr /"we've gotta get aboard that ship!" Sheva said and I nodded ... Stow away on a ship ... like a bas!br /br /After a struggle we finally crawled onto the ship just to be met by that flippin weasel!br /"Would you three just die already!" Irving whined "Ladies first, drop dead!" I said raising my weaponbr /"well this is a feisty one ... to bad the show must end so soon!" he said and pulled something out of his pocketbr /"Don't do it!" Sheva yelled, the rat popped a shot in his neck and started transforming "Nyeh!" I yelped and jumped backbr /"I'm beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" Irving yelled and jumped in the water "I wouldn't wanna be you" I said taking a step back, "I just had an extreme makeover!" he laughed and I looked at him like O.o "I thought makeover was supposed to make someone look better" I said and Chris pulled me behind him "Chris your doing it again ... but this time I don't care!" I said /br /"Chris! Status Report!" Josh said through the radiobr /"Get outta here Josh! It's to dangerous!" Chris said and I popped from behind him "and it's to ugly!" I said hiding againbr /"We'll try to stop it!" Sheva said "understood! Just try not to get yourselves killed!" Josh radioed backbr /"I can't die! I'm invincible!" I said pulling out my weapon "a second ago you were using me as a human shield" Chris joked and I didn't fight itbr /"look out!" Chris yelled all of a sudden and pushed me back really hard, I caught myself with a backwards roll and saw that where I once stood was a giant dent "Nyeh!" I said and looked around knowing what I must /br /"Chris!" I yelled and he turned to me, I threw him my magnum "use it!" I said and ran to one of the big guns, just to be pulled of itbr /"HELP! Get your flippin tentacles off of me squid boy! HELP ME!" I screamedbr /"Alex hold on!" Sheva yelled "Oh like I've got a choice!" I said trying to wringle loosebr /I was shot down and I rolled ... whacking my head on the ground but managed to keep my /br /After who knows how long of fighting Irving popped upbr /"You look like an ugly little grape" I said and Sheva looked "There's the little weasel!" Sheva yelled and we started popping caps in /Soon he flew out of the thing he was in and landed on the boat "Ew! It splattered!" I said and backed upbr /Chris talked to him ad I stood back, I soon got annoyed with Irving's laughing and walked upbr /I looked down at him ad shot him right between the eyes with my magnum that I got back from Chrisbr /"Well that was a waste of time, what was he flappin' about?" I askedbr /"we've gotta keep going, Alex we're headed to the caves" Chris said and I gave him a thumbs upbr /"to the caves it is" I said and I ran to the side of the boat and jumped off onto our little boatbr /br /If it's the caves we must find ... then let's get going before someone else turns into an E.T. incarnate/p 


	20. The Caves

p style="text-align: center;"We entered the cave with Josh driving, I was looking around at everythingbr /"so this is the place he was talking about" Chris said and I looked at my feet not knowing what to think anymorebr /"look! There's the boat that woman used to get away!" Sheva said and I looked /br /We got on the docks and I walked just enough to look at the boatbr /"so your really going through with this?" Josh asked and Sheva noddedbr /"it's not just about Jill anymore, but Uroboros as well" Sheva said and I shook my head and walked off, I was so sick of hearing the name Jill, I wanted to gouge my own eyes out!br /br /I could hear Chris and Sheva talking about some lady named Excella ... who the hang is Excella?br /I stood by a fire that someone had left and wrapped my arms around myself just looking into the flames, thinking. I was soon knocked out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Chris looking at me "you alright Alex? Your not as talkative as earlier" he asked and I just nodded "yeah, I'm okay Chris ... just thinking" I said and he raised an eyebrow "about?" he asked curiously and I shook my head while looking at the ground "... I'm so close .. I just know I'm going to have a chance to avenge Raptor's death now ... Wesker will never see it coming" I said looking into the fire, I looked at Chris and he looked at me ... sympathetically?br /br /"Chris? ... What's the matter?" I asked and he looked at mebr /"Alex ... Wesker's already dead ... Jill killed him when they fell out of the window on our last mission, I thought you knew Irving and he was who you were looking for" he said and I took a step back ... I think my heart just stoppedbr /br /"I've never met Irving before in my life until now ... This can't be happening ... I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL WESKER! NOT JILL! ... I can't believe this, ya know a part of me said to go home when I had the chance but No! I had to stay and help you because I thought it might make you happy to see Jill again and get me closer to Wesker! Well look at me now! I've been so close to death I've seen a light, blown up, shot, stabbed, what's next Chris huh!? I think you must want me out of the way ... Well guess what tough guy, I don't go down easy ... it'll take more than a couple of B.O.W's to kill me, I'm an idiot to stay in this and help you I know ... but I might just punch Jill in the face for taking what I was supposed to take ... I would have been long gone if I didn't care about y-" I stopped myself mid rant and went wide eyesbr /br /Chris looked at me for a second then raised an eyebrow with a smirk "you care about what now?" he asked and I know I was red ... stupid rising blood! Gotta think, gotta think! C'mon Alex spit something out stupid!br /"y-your mission! ... If it was Raptor that they had I would do the same thing as you" I said ...' that was so stupid! You were just ranting about this mission a second ago! Hey don't yell at me I panicked! Whatever you say ... man you used to be such a good liar!' I argued with myselfbr /Chris still had that smirk but shook his head looking down, he chuckled before looking back at me "if you say so ... Smokey" he said and walked aheadbr /... was I that bad of a liar now?br /br /I followed as Sheva walked beside me "I'm sorry about what happened Alex" she said and I just looked at her with a sad smile "it's not your fault Sheva, I mean I know how Chris feels I really do ... I just wish Joey were here, he'd know exactly what to say at a time like this ... even if it was something stupid" I said and she chuckled, just then we heard a screambr /I snapped back into reality "Chris!" I yelped and ran to see he had a HUGE spider on him, Sheva shot it off "Bugs! Why did it have to be bugs!" I said shooting any spider that crawled outbr /then the worst thing happened ... one of them jumped on me "GET IT OFF!" I screamed for it to quickly be knocked off, I danced around wiping my clothes shivering "iick! Icky, creepy, crawly, disgusting!" I said running towards a ladder, I climbed like a monkey and took off running ... I'd rather deal with the Majini!br /br /We came onto a locked door and a heard of giant spiders were coming br /"I don't wanna be eaten!" I said shaking Chris' armbr /"there's to many of them!" Sheva said firing another shot into the spider armybr /then I thought of something "wait! Stand back guys!" I said and threw a flash grenade right in the middle of them, it blew up and I grinnedbr /"Yeah! There goes my pest problem!" I chirped "nicely done Alex!" Sheva chirped and I gave her a thumbs up "why thank ya, thank ya very much!" I said in a pathetic Elvis /br /We opened the large door to find old ruins of what looked to be a citybr /"I never knew such a place existed here" Sheva said and I just took in the scenery "it's so ... so big!" I said not looking where I was going and falling in a hole, I yelped but fell on something "... alright looks like I owe you another one" I said seeing that Chris had caught me, he smirked and set me down and Sheva soon hopped down with usbr /"looks like there's been some recent activity " Chris said as we looked at the walls of the old broken buildings "I hope Irving was telling the truth when he said we'd find some answers in this place" Sheva said and I just remained /br /We walked a little farther and Sheva went ahead but as she stepped I was a little ways behind her and the floor just ... collapsedbr /"Alex!" Chris yelled suddenly grabbing my knife holster and I was dangling, I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled me back up, it hurt because the leather was pinching my skinbr /but I was pulled up and Sheva looked so worried she could collapsebr /"Chris! Alex! Are you two alright!?" She asked and I noddedbr /"we're fine, but we won't be going that way" Chris replied before turning to mebr /"come on, we gotta find another way around" he said and I just noddedbr /br /For some reason ... I just didn't feel like talking anymore ... freaky cause I talk A LOT!/p 


	21. I Don't Wanna Die!

p style="text-align: center;"Chris and I walked around looking for a way to get back to Sheva, he walked ahead of me and we soon heard those familiar stupid noisesbr /"Alex! Watch your back!" Chris yelled as a Majini attacked,br /he pushed me out of the way but the head of the spear caught me on the armbr /I yelped but shot the Majini's head off, my arm had a large gash and it was bleeding terribly,br /but I forgot about it and kept /br /After being cut and whacked in the back of the head we made it to Shevabr /"glad to see you two are alri- Alex your arm!" she said wide eyed and I looked at it as blood dropped to the groundbr /I reached in my side bag and grabbed a roll of duct tape,br /I wrapped it around the wound and put it back, "it' fixed" I said and we walked to a boxbr /"hey check this out!" I said and removed the cover from the box ...br /causing a trap door to drop ... nice one Alex!br /br /I started spitting out dirt after my face plant as Chris and Sheva ... like cats, lad on their feetbr /"... showoffs" I said dusting myself off,br /Chris walked up to me and wiped my mouth and I saw blood on his handbr /"... knocked a tooth out didn't I?" I said and he shook his head "you just busted your lip, your not gonna die" he said jokingly and we started walking, we turned a corner and ran into more spiders,br /Sheva and Chris killed the spiders while I shot the /br /We soon decided to run, we came to an opening and walked out to a crankbr /"you guys turn the crank, I'll handle them!" I said sniping one of the Majini as he got closebr /Sheva and Chris turned the crank as I popped the Majini's that tried to /br /They soon turned the crank and giant balls fell from the wallsbr /"What the huh!?" I said shocked but soon saw the door closing,br /"guys! Turn the crank again! I'll go for the door!" I said and Sheva noddedbr /"roger!" she said and put a hand on the crank "Chris, I can't do this alone!" she said and he snapped out of whatever daze he was inbr /br /he nodded and helped turn the crank, I jumped down and ran towards the doorbr /"Alex move!" I heard Chris all of a sudden scream and I turned to see one of the balls about to hit me! On instinct I rolled out of the way but the fire burned a hole in my pants and singed the skin, I yelled in pain and couldn't get up after my costly mistake ... I'm doomed!br /br /I closed my eyes accepting that I was about to be crushed by a giant spikey, fiery ... ballbr /but before it hit me someone grabbed my shirt and snatched me out of the way,br /I kept my eyes closed and a second later I heard Shevabr /"I didn't know you could move so fast!" she said and I opened one eye to see Chris holding my shirt so tight his knuckles were whitebr /he looked down at me and smiled "... thank you, again" I said with a small smile and he returned a small smilebr /"no problem ... can you walk?" he asked and I noddedbr /"yeah, I think it stunned me for a second" I said standing up and we walked down the stairs to the next /br /When we got down the stairs things started collapsing ... we had to get out of here!br /"RUN!" I screamed and we all took off running, we rounded a corner and I didn't see the jump until it was to late "oh crud!" I screamed and jumped but hit my face on the stone siding of the hole,br /luckily Chris, being my protector grabbed my wrist and snatched me out like it was nothing and we started running again, we ran for a while ad came on another hole this time I actually made itbr /... but Chris didn't!br /br /He was holding onto the side and Sheva and I each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up and out,br /we ran and slid under a door just in time and when we were in the clear I felt dizzy "what's that loud ringing noise" I said completely out of it "Alex? ... What noise?" Sheva said and then my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I collapsed but was caught before I hit the groundbr /last thing I remember is Chris shaking me telling me to stay with them, then ...br /nothing./p 


	22. The Chains

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #800080;"Sheva's P. /Chris and I shook Alex trying to wake her up but she would not respond to anything we tried! I hope she's alright, she hit her face pretty hard and she was bleeding quite a bit, we bandaged her up and I looked at Chrisbr /"we can't just leave her here" I said and he looked up at me /spanspan style="color: #000000;"*he had to look up because he was kneeling beside Alex* /spanbr /span style="color: #800080;""...I know Sheva ... I have an idea, just hope it doesn't hurt her" he said and slung her over his shoulder, she was so limpbr /"just be careful" I said and he nodded "hey, good thing she weighs what .. eighty pounds?" he joked and we went deeper in the /br /We found a statue with chains but they were on each sidebr /"I'll go around" Chris said and walked to the other side, he sat Alex down and we pulled the /It unlocked a hidden staircase "well that's a new one" I said and we walked to it, we will get out of here /br /We worked with the chains and fought off all of the infected people and we soon got to the last chain when Chris started looking around frantically "Chris? Are you alright?" I asked and he looked at me a bit panicked "where's Alex?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voicebr /I looked over at where we pulled the first set of chains and saw that distinct head of pink hairbr /"Chris! Over here" I said and pointed, we went back and saw Alex moving around ... she was awake!br /br /We ran up to her and she groaned "man, this ground is hard on my behind" she said standing up but falling over, Chris and I caught her and pulled her into a hug "Gah, I love you guys too, but can't breathe" she said making me chucklebr /"glad to see your awake, you gave us a scare" Chris said actually smilingbr /br /"relax, only thing that hurts is my nose ... it hurts really bad" Alex said and I could tell it was brokenbr /Chris sighed "Alex .. it's broke, we're gonna have to re-break it" he said and Alex's facial expression was priceless, she looked at him as if he had lost his mind "alright ... Sheva, you do it, Chris ... give me your hand" she said, I nodded and she took Chris' handbr /"why do you need my hand for this?" Chris asked ... might not have been a good idea, "because I need something to squeeze the life out of when Sheva breaks my flippin nose" she said and Chris went wide eyed ... it was interesting to see who was going to be in more painbr /"alright Alex, 1 ... 2 ... 3!" I counted and I heard her nose crack as it moved it back into place, I do not know what sounded worse, the cracking of Alex's nose and her screaming or the crackling of Chris' hand and his screamingbr /br /I saw a tear come out of Alex's eye "I'm okay..." she whispered in painbr /I felt bad for having to do it but someone had to../spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;"Alex's P. /MAN MY NOSE HURTS! br /... But I bet Chris' hand hurts worse ... nyeahahahahaha!br /"let's go open that door" I said and we walked to the last open place, I saw a silver box and walked to itbr /"oh sweet mama!" I said pulling out the grenade launcher in the box before running back to the others, when I got there I was going to say something but an ear piercing squeal cut me off "it's one of those bat things! Run!" I yelled and we ran as fast as possible to the staircasebr /I stopped and aimedbr /br /"Alex! What are you doing!?" Chris yelled and when he did I fired, I hit the B.O.W right in the face with a grenade and ran "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled running for my life, the thing continued to chase us but we jumped in a skinny doorway and the thing got stuck and rubble fell on and killed itbr /br /"That was way to close!" I said panting and Sheva nodded, "Alex, how are you not dead yet I- ... what is that?" Chris said pointing to the launcher in my hands "it's a grenade launcher, what'd ya think it was a bubble blower?" I replied and shook my headbr /"c'mon guys, let's get outta here" I said and we walked to the big door "well ... let's see what's behind door number 1" I said and we opened the door and walked in...br /br /Right now I'm kind of nervous to see what really is behind this door.../span/p 


	23. Sunshine and Locked Doors

p style="text-align: center;"We walked in the next room to see a door with three holes in itbr /"looks like we need 3 stone tokens" I said as the others walked up "yeah ... looks that way" Chris said and we walked towards an openingbr /just then I heard a noise and a Majini was walking towards us but then a light zipped down the hallway thing and it was like those old spy movies with the laser zapping a person down the middle! "a fire! a fire! a fire!" I said like the lion from Wizard of Ozbr /br /"Impressive! They seem to be using the sunlight as a laser-like beam!" Sheva said and I took a step just to be grabbed by the collar of my shirt and snatched back ... just in timebr /"by chance ... are you trying to kill yourself here?" Chris asked and I looked at him "relax, big boy I know what I'm doing" I said walking to the opening of the hallway, when the beam was gone I made a run for it, I turned to face the beam and ran towards it "Alex! What are you doing!?" Chris yelled but I kept going when it got close I jumped in an open place ... it was a little to close, I heard screaming ... Guess someone thinks I'm /br /"I'm fine!" I yelled back and finished my journey to the topbr / Chris and Sheva went around and we met up at the end, we found a broken bridge and a deep holebr /"do your stuff" I said and Chris helped Sheva across "don't waste your breathe, I'm not jumping anymore" I said with my arms crossedbr /"guess I can't make you" Chris said walking to a different area, just then I heard something making a 'lulululu' soundbr /br /I turned around to see a Majini with a mask coming right at me, I went wide eyed and ranbr /"Chris! Chris Help! Lulu is after me!" I screamed running, I turned a corner and sure enough I collided heads with Chrisbr /"Alex what is going on!?" he asked and I looked up and pointed "That!" I screamed and jumped up,br /it went for Chris "run!" I yelled and he did just that, "hey! Lulu! Come for me!" I yelled shooting it in the back with my pistol so he would chase me instead ... it workedbr /br /I ran around a corner and the laser light burned my arm, I grinted my teeth but kept goingbr /I turned around when I knew it was safe and pulled out the grenade launcherbr /"c'mon you flippin S.O.B!" I screamed and when it was in sight I fired and got it ... right in the groin ... Score!br /it dropped dead from the explosionbr /br /I was terrified at the close call but I was okay "Alex!" Chris yelled and I looked up "I'm okay! What about you guys?" I asked "we're find, bring that slate here for a second" Sheva said and I ran back to thembr /"you guys found the rest?" I asked and Sheva shook her head "we're missing one" she said and I looked and saw a doorway "I think I just found something" I said and ran through the /br /"Chris, go up there and get the piece, I'll cover you from here and Sheva cover me from there" I said and they noddedbr /Chris ran for the slate and I snipped any Majini I seenbr /... except for one "Alex!" Sheva yelled, I whipped around and she kneed the Majini right in the butt then popped a cap in the same place, I took out my knife and cut it's head off when I turned around a Majini had Chris pinned "No!" I screamed and ran to helpbr /I got to him in time and killed the Majini before it could hurt himbr /"are you hurt anywhere!? It didn't bite or scratch you did it!?" I began panicking, checking his arms and facebr /he looked at me "I'm fine Alex, don't worry" he said and I smiled "w-well good ... can't have our captain hurt" I said walking off with my head /br /We put the last slate into the door and next thing I know ... here comes lulubr /"lulu! lulu! lulu! lulu!" I yelled running away as the Majini chased us, Chris grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door and when we were through the door /br /I was so glad to be away from lulu!br /We went down into a chamber like place with .. mirrors?br /"now what do we do?" Sheva asked looking for a door and I smiled happily "it's just like a game I used to play when I was a kid! Either of you guys remember taking the magnifying glass and melting the toy trucks? Or using the mirror to temporarily blind your parents?" I asked looking at them and they looked at me like I was nuts. I looked at them like '-_- really'br /"okay, ya know what, you two chuckle heads get to higher ground, I'll take it from here!" I said cracking my knucklesbr /br /I turned the mirrors where they hit the elevator type platform "ladies, your chariot awaits!" I said with a bow running ahead, it went down and we came to another floor of these mirror puzzle pieces "not again!" I whined and Chris walked beside me "I'll get this one, you just go look around" he said and I looked at him "you sure?" I asked and he nodded, "thanks sunshine" I smiled and walked /br /I saw a box in the middle of the room and it sparked my curiosity, I walked over to itbr /I put my hands on it and time as I shoved the lid off I heard Chris yell "Alex don't touch anything!" I looked in the box "there's nothing here!" I said then I heard a noise, I turned around to see ... giant spidersbr /br /I screamed like a little girl and ran like a chickenbr /"CHRIS! HELP!" I yelled running and hiding behind him ... man I hate bugs! "Bugs! Why did it have to be bugs!" I said as Chris and Sheva killed the /br /When they were all dead I walked into a small room and Sheva walked into the room on the other sidebr /"guys!" Sheva yelped and I looked to see eggs hatching "Nyeh!" I squealed aiming "seriously! MORE spiders!" I yelled as I sniped one from across the room .. at least there wasn't manybr /br /I walked into the all room on my side and looked at all the pots "hmm..." I hummed to myself and threw a flash grenade in the middle of the roombr /I saw small pouches of gold then something move, I went wide eyed "SNAKES!" I screamed and ran out so quickly that I almost ran into the lasers, I had a bad run-in with a snake as a kidbr /br /Sheva and Chris each popped one and I finally stopped after I climbed a statue I saw just standing therebr /"alright you little squirrel you can climb down now" Chris said prying me off the statuebr /I finally let gobr /br /"Alex, your scared of everything ... how did you get in the BSAA again?" Chris asked and I looked at himbr /"well lets see, I've hated bugs since my cousin threw one on me when I was 4, it bit me and caused a reaction, and I was bit by a snake when I was 8 and they thought I was gonna die cause I was sickly as a kid, so you tell me if I'm scared or just not stupid!" I said and stormed off ... walking face first into the statue "I meant to do that!" I said confidently and walked into one of the roomsbr /br /I'm not scared of bugs or snakes ... I'm scared of dying ... I've had to many close calls in my life to take the risksbr /but if something happens on this mission and I do die ... at least I can see raptor again/p 


	24. You Put The Knife Right In Out Backs

p style="text-align: center;"I heard feet walk in the room I was sitting "Alex? ... are you alright?" Sheva asked and I noddedbr /"yeah ... I'm fine Sheva" I said just above a whisper, she came and sat beside me "Alex your not fine ... your crying, what's the matter?" she asked comforting, she knew I never cry ... Never! "I was jus thinking" I said and she nodded once "about your partner?" she asked and I nodded "yeah ... Joey and I were best friends ... he was closest thing to a brother I had, now he's gone ... and it's all Wesker's fault" I said pulling my knees to my chestbr /br /Sheva sighed "I have a question" she said and I looked at her "... if this was Joey we were going after ... would you do it?" she askedbr /"I'd go find him ... even if it meant going alone" I said and she raised an eyebrow, "so how do you think Chris feels about trying to find Jill?" she said and I looked at the floorbr /br /"If it was Raptor do you think Chris would risk his neck to help me save him? ... Sheva ... I know he wants to find her, and I understand that .. but what neither of you understand is that ... I used to be a stand in for Jill ... I tried to be nice to her at first and it got me no where, eventually I got annoyed with her taking advantage of me, so I told them I wanted to be my own agent, not a shadow for Jill Valentine cause I didn't want to get fired for punching her in the throat and I made a name for myself ... then they stopped comparing me to her and let me be myself ... and I became one of the most called on agents and best snipper BSAA had ... but when Joey died ... I left, I couldn't take seeing the place he loved so much but not seeing him there ... I only came back because Kirk called and said Chris had personally requested me" I said and she noddedbr /br /"I understand Alex ... but there is one thing that I was thinking about" she said and I looked at her and she grinnedbr /"you like Chris don't you" she smirked and I went wide eyed "w-whaa!? W-why would you even ask!?" I asked defensively, looking like a cat that just ate a canarybr /"I see the way you look at him ... It's alright Alex .. I won't tell him" she winked and my face went redbr /I was glad I could trust Sheva "... thanks" I smiled and she nodded "now c'mon, we have to continue our mission" she said and I stood upbr /"your right ... let's go" I said and we walked out to the lights where Chris wasbr /br /he walked over to me and Sheva "look Alex, if I offended you I'm sorry" he said truly sincere "it's okay, I should be the one apologizing ... I don't know why I snapped at you like that Chris, and I'm really sorry about it" I said and he smiled a bit and looked at the floorbr /"no worries ... so, do you think maybe you could help me with the mirrors?" he asked and I smiled "well since you asked so politely ... alright, you two get to higher ground" I said and walked to the mirrorbr /br /I turned it and heard a scream, I quickly turned it away and saw Chris rubbing his hipbr /"sorry!" I said embarrassed ... and he shook his headbr /I turned the mirrors, I looked at how I had them fixed and smiled "that should do it" I said happilybr /"uhh ... Alex" Chris said pointing and I looked "oh you've gotta be kidding me!" I said looking to see that I had boxed myself inbr /I made the (-_- you gotta be kidding me) face and Chris laughedbr /"let's get you out of there" he said and moved the mirror so I could get outbr /br /"thanks!" I chirped and he nodded once "oh, try turning this one, that way" I pointed and he did ... the light hit perfectlybr /"Houston we have lift off" I said walking down the small hallwaybr /...let's see what down elevator number /br /We rode the elevator down and walked through a hallway to see what looked like a plant nurserybr /I walked up to one of hem and looked "guys ... I think it's dead" I said exanimating it closelybr /"Umbrella and Tricell ... are conspiring?" Sheva asked and I heard that word and snapped up "where's Umbrella!?" I growled looking at the tentbr /I hated those guys!br /br /"forget the creepy little plants that- ... what are they anyways?" I asked turning to Chrisbr /he was at a loss for words "I don't know Alex ... but I know this ... it's not good ... not good at all" he said and I went wide eyedbr /"but they're just flowers right? ... What can they do pollinate you to death?" I asked and Chris shook his headbr /"... these are no ordinary flowers Alex ... we have to stop whatever is going on here ... and we gotta stop it now!" he said and I noddedbr /"well ... Tricell partnered up with Umbrella ... in the lyrics of Daughtry, The only thing worse than a hater ... is a traitor" I said and Chris and Sheva both looked at me "... what? You guys need to learn what good music is!" I said with a raised eyebrow but then smiledbr /br /Tricell and Umbrella ... together?br /br /... Can somebody ay traitor?/p 


	25. Lickidy Split

p style="text-align: center;"We walked around the area with the creepy little plants and I decided to go examine thembr /"I wonder if this is what Irving meant by 'answers'." Chris said as I just walked around looking at the tents and everything hoping to find someone I could beat an answer out of, I listened in to see what Chris and Sheva were up tobr /"maybe we can find more on Jill as well" Chris said and I zoned outbr /... I was so sick of hearing about that woman til I was ready to gouge my eyes out with a fork!br /br /We went down a hallway and found those same flowers in containers of some sort of waterbr /I looked at them and tapped on the glass ... then I had an idea "somehow I don't think these are for mother's day" Chris said and I smirked "let's just hope they're not endangered" I said and busted the containers, I looked at Chris who was completely in shock as I just grinned and walked away, I saw a computer and me being who I am ... I had to turn it onbr /br /"Yo Chris, Sheva, c'mere for a sec" I said looking at the computer screenbr /"what's the matter Alex? Did you find something?" Chris asked and I pointed "look for yourselves" I said and stood to the sidebr /as they were reading the computer screen I decided to scout aheadbr /br /I opened the door and first thing I did ... was pukebr /"Alex!" I heard Chris yell and feet running in my direction "what happened here?" Sheva asked holding my hair backbr /"looks like someone put up a fight" Chris said turning to me "you okay?" he asked and I noddedbr /"Ugh ... yeah ... I'm good, let's go" I said and we continued down the /br /We came to a door and opened it up, walking inside I saw a lever "mine! mine! mine!" I chirped running to it flipping it and a door moved up "I just saw something!" Sheva said and I got a bit nervousbr /"close it back! close it back! close it back!" I said flipping the lever up and downbr /Chris grabbed the upper part of my arm pulling me along with them,br /we walked down the small hallway into a room with cagesbr /br /I heard a squeaking sound and began to panicbr /"C-Chris ... t-there's a-a rat in here" I said looking around until my eyes landed on a rat the size of a English bulldogbr /"AAHHHHH!" I screamed jumping in the air,br /leaping right into Chris like the last time I saw a rat, I held onto him like if I let go I'd be eatenbr /... by the size of that fat rat it was possible, I always had a phobia of rats, I mean little ones might just startle me, but that thing! ... I gotta sleep with the lights on and a gun in my hand tonight!br /br /"Alex, relax it's in a cage, it can't hurt you" Chris said trying to help me out but I was literally tremblingbr /even my bones were shaking "y-you promise?" I asked and he nodded "yeah, your perfectly safe" he said and I hopped downbr /"...if I die my ghost is coming for you Redfield!" I said pointing my finger at him, he smiled a bit and put his hands up "okay, I'll accept it" he said, I might've hopped down ... but I was still holding onto his shirt like a monkeybr /... that I until I saw the dog and the goatbr /br /"Chris? ... what are these animals here for?" I asked and he sighed "test subjects Alex, they are used to test the newest vaccines" he said and my heart droppedbr /"well we have to help them!" I said trying to break the lock but something pulled me awaybr /"it's to late to save them Alex, c'mon we have to hurry" Chris said pulling me away ... my heart broke for those innocent animals ... Tricell is going down!br /br /I was pulled down a hallway when I heard a crash and lookedbr /I screamed pushed Chris out of the way, the thing jumped on me, I was trying to push it off but it was knocked off ... hard!br /I was snatched up and thrown over someone's shoulderbr /br /"Sheva! get the door hurry!" Chris yelled and Sheva opened the door,br /when we got in I was set down and lookedbr /"they're still coming!" Sheva said and I started patting my pocketsbr /"ha! ... Stand back guys!" I yelled and they did just thatbr /I shot an explosive round in the grenade launcher and it blew both of them backwards and actually blew the door closed! /br /"Alex that was amazing!" Sheva said smiling "thanks" I said through my teeth,br /her smile soon faded "Alex are you alright!?" she asked and I nodded but soon saw my arm,br /my left forearm had a 4 inch long gash on it and it was bleeding fairly badbr /"we gotta get that fixed right now" Chris said lightly taking my arm ...br /but not lightly wrapping it, I groaned and made weird noises in pain but it was soon overbr /"all set, let's keep moving" he said and I nodded as we walked down the hallway to another doorbr / ... The sooner we find stupid Jill the faster I can get out of Africa and away from these B.O.W's!br /br /We walked through a door and I saw those ... I was told they were called (Lickers) in glass cellsbr /"they're not attacking" Sheva said looking at them "they must not sense us" Chris said and I got a little nervous "we should be as quiet as possible" Sheva said and they both turned and looked at me "...what? ... I don't wan these things after me either" I said as we walked to a doorbr /Chris lightly opened it and we snuck /br /We walked through and came to another door, I was going to tell Chris and Sheva to be very quiet ... next thing I know I heard a loud crash and look to see ... Chris and Sheva had kicked the door in "They heard us!" Sheva yelled and I mentally facepalmedbr /"Gee I wonder why!?" I said and grabbed both of them's wrists and ran down a random hallwaybr /"Alex! Where are we going!?" Chris asked as we ran "I have no earthly idea!" I said but finally hit a wall ... an elevator!br /br /I started pressing the button like there was no tomorrow as the lickers closed in on usbr /the elevator finally got to us and I pushed Chris and Sheva on but I was caught by a tongue "get him off!" I screamed at the top of my lungsbr /Sheva stabbed the licker's tongue while Chris pulled me into the elevatorbr /br /"I think that was the last of them" Chris said with a sigh of relief "good, I was so wanting to get out of that place lickidy split" I said and sat downbr /br /Where we were headed now was a complete mystery to me ... but as long as Chris and Sheva are with me ... might as well enjoy the ride ... even when your worst enemies are involved/p 


	26. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

p style="text-align: center;"When we got off the elevator we came to a weird place,br /I saw Sheva's face and she looked shocked and sad at the same timebr /"I feel like I'm in an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" I said looking at the weird utrom like pods "this place was in the pictures too!" Sheva said looking around "that means Jill might be here!" Chris said as a pod opened up and out dropped a dead body, I felt sick on my stomach "..what have they done?" Sheva asked sadlybr /I saw Chris take off and run to the central computer, he typed something in and none other than Jill popped up on the screenbr /"Jill!" Chris yelped as I just stood there with no expression at all,br /I had a Claude Faustus look on my facebr /br /we were going down to what I assumed to be Jill's floor when the thing stoppedbr / "why did it stop?" Sheva asked and I turned around "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and hid behind Chrisbr /"that's why!" he said and aimed his weapon at the giant spider like thing, and when I saw giant I don't mean dog sized, I mean flippin airplane size!br /br /We were fighting the bio weapon I now called the insect queenbr /we were shooting her until she shook the platform ... and I fell over the side, I was hanging on with one hand trying to shoot it with the pistol in my other, I heard Chris yell for me in a panicked tone ... guess he didn't see me fallbr /"Hey lover boy, how about a hand over here!" I yelled and I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me up, I nodded a thanks and proceeded to shoot the insect queen, she finally fell to where we could reach her and I had an idea!br /br /"Chris! hand me a grenade quick!" I said and he did, I ran to the insect queen as quickly as I could "Alex what are you doing!?" Chris yelled and I pulled the pin "eat this!" I yelled and threw it in the big bug's mouth before running like a chickenbr /there was an explosion and I looked to see the shell had a small hole in it "it's working! It's shell is cracking!" Sheva chirped and I smirked, then the insect queen crawled up and started ... laying eggs? ... gross!br /br /The little mosquito like things flew towards me and I frozen in fear, I watched as they looked at me and I squeezed my eyes together, but I was knocked out of the way, I opened one eye to see Chris on top of me "are you crazy!? Why didn't you- ... nevermind!" he said snatching me up as Sheva shot the smaller bugs but I felt something skim my arm and I looked to see one of the mosquito things had grazed my arm and I panicked, I went wide eyed and started hyperventilating but I had to get through thisbr /br /Sheva shot the insect queen down and I handed her a grenade "g-go!" I said trying o keep calm and she threw it in her mouth, "go for that spot on it's head!" she yelled and they began shooting, I saw it pick up a leg and was about to crush Chris but I wasn't gonna let that happen, I had one bullet left in my pistol and the others were reloading, I shot and ... she dropped, I was shocked and happy at the same time as the bug thing fell, Chris and Sheva turned to me and I was shaking like a leaf, "Alex!" Chris yelled running to me with Sheva behind himbr /br /"Are you alright!?" Sheva asked and I showed them my arm, it had a long cut and it was bleeding, they sat me down and wrapped it upbr /"well your not having trouble breathing or anything .. so your not allergic" Chris said as Sheva finished the bandages, and finally the floor started moving /br / We finally reached what I presumed was Jill's floor and a pod came towards us, Chris looked like he was a mix of anxious and hopeful, me on the other hand could care less, when the pod reached us it opened ... it was emptybr /"what!?" I yelped in anger "We came all this way for a flippin empty pod!?" I ranted until I heard a voicebr /br /"Chris Redfield, how nice to finally make your acquaintance" the woman said and we all looked confused "who the hang are you?" I asked angrily before Chris could answer "Excella Gionne, she works for Tricell!" Sheva said and we looked at her "Nice, you've done your homework!" the woman smirked "cut the crud lady!" I growled "where's Jill!?" Chris yelled, Excella babbled on about what was happening and soon disappeared "man ... a minute and a half and I already hate her" I said crossing my arms as the others were trying to think of a plan to get us out of this jambr /br /I noticed a hallway and ran to it, I heard the others calling me but I kept going until I reached a dead end, I motioned for Chris to help me open it and we walked into a small factory like place then I saw Majini guards and I smirked "I got this" I said and aimedbr /I shot one of them's head off and they began looking for cover, as did /br /We took cover behind a box and I readied my weapon and looked through the scope to see nothing but the up close face of a Majini, I screamed and on impulse pulled the trigger blowing it's head offbr /I fell back with my hand on my chest trying to calm myself down ... that scared me so bad I think it took some years off of /br /We walked into another room and the Majini started flooding in, we took cover and began shooting for the fences!br /"there's to many of them! We can't take em all!" Chris said and I smirked "oh yes we can!" I said pulling out a incendiary grenade that I had and threw it, it blew a path right through them all "nice on the spot thinking Alex!" Sheva said and I grinned "thanks!" I chirped as we ran through a /br /I turned a corner and was face to face with a whole flippin army of Majini "Yikes!" I yelped and ducked down behind a box and the bullets started flyingbr /"there's to many of them Skippa!" I yelled to Chris as the bullets flew into the boxes shielding us from deathbr /he looked like he didn't know what to do, I handed him one of my last grenades and he looked at me "... when I tell you, throw it as hard as you can!" I said and he nodded not knowing my intentionsbr /br /I crawled to the edge of the box and hopped up, all eyes on mebr /"come and get me you stupid S.O.B's!" I screamed running as fast as I could, I had all of them chasing me "Chris now!" I screamed and made it just in time, the Majini were in a wad, the grenade in the middle ... and me out!br /br /It exploded and body parts flew everywhere, I heard Chris and Sheva yelling for mebr /I popped up from behind the boxes I jumped to for cover "yes?" I asked and they whipped around and saw mebr /"Alex!" they yelled in union, Sheva sounded happy ... Chris sounded mad ... wuh ohbr /I walked out like a scared dog or something with my head down, I walked up to Chris ready for the yelling and very loud lecture I was about to get ... but it never came, instead I was pulled into a tight hug, I was confused...br /br /"Alex that was suicide! What would we have done if that would have killed you?" Chris said holding onto me like a pit bull with a steakbr /I was at a loss for words, I looked at Sheva who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary, my whole face went red "I- ... I knew what I was doing" I said calmly, Chris looked at me "well just don't do it again, deal?" he said and I nodded once and smiled "deal" I said and we walked to an /br /We got in the elevator and pressed for it to go down ... when I heard something on Chris' ear-piecebr /I kept hearing one name that buzzed in my head ... Albertbr /I went wide eyed "Wesker!" I yelped and they looked at me, Chris has complete shock in his eyes "I thought he was dead!" he said and we all looked at each other, but I had a small smile tugging on my lips and a tear in my eye 'I'm going to get my revenge for you Raptor ... just you wait' I though to myself as we came down to our floorbr /br /Wesker you might be alive now ... but you won't be after I leave this place!br /All my suffering from the loss of my best friend was because of what you took from mebr /... so naturally I gotta take something of my ownbr /... your life!/p 


	27. One Step Closer

div style="text-align: center;"We got off the elevator and I ran to the hallway ...br /but quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction screaming bloody murderbr /Chris and Sheva began shooting the lickers while I stayed behind them and sliced off the tongues when the tried to attackbr /it wasn't until one jumped Chris that I got to kill it, I jabbed my knife through it's head and it fell offbr /br /We ran down the hallway and there were lickers everywhere, but I didn't stick around to find out what was gonna happenbr /I ran to a door and opened it, we all got in and Sheva closed itbr /looking around I noticed we were in a factorybr /we walked to the end of the platform and climbed down the ladder, there was a Majini and I shot him ... only to cause a riot!br /Majini from every direction shooting at usbr /br /I heard Chris yelp in pain and I looked to see he had taken a bullet to the arm, that got me madbr /we got through the Majini, crossed a ladder and I pulled the two behind a box, I saw something that would help Chris' wound, someone had dropped some first aid but I couldn't get it from all of the Majini around ... an idea hit mebr /"Chris, hand me your grenade and I'll give you this ammo" I said and he did, I threw it behind me and into the bunch, it blew them away!br /br /I ran and got the first aid and used it on Chris' woundbr /"thanks" he said and I nodded "hey be thankful it wasn't a bullet to the leg" I said with a small smile before walking off to the steps where the Majini was at one timebr /I jumped on the conveyer belt and walked on the two edges so it wouldn't be so hard to resist, I got through and climbed off, Sheva kicked in the door and we had to cross yet another belt ... this time it had explosives on it ... /br /I got on first but was knocked onto the belt by a Majini,br /I couldn't get my footing and I was heading straight for the fire,br /until someone grabbed my wrist literally snatching me from the belt back to our starting pointbr /"Chris I owe you big time for that!" I said standing upbr /... round 2?br /br /I jumped back onto the belt and ran to the other side,br /a Majini tried to knock me down but I moved and it fell "this is my stop!" I said jumping onto the platform on the other /We ran through a door and into another room with conveyer beltsbr /... I'm so sick of conveyer belts!br /br /We walked up the steps and I saw all those bodies and I looked away "... all those people" I said closing my eyesbr /Chris flipped the switch and Sheva stood beside me "these must be discarded tests from the research facility" she said and I walked away ... I couldn't take /br /I walked down a walkway and saw something hanging ... and movingbr /"Eww, that looks like a heart ... beats like one too" I said grossed outbr /"whatever you do, just don't-" POW I popped a cap in it "... nothing happened" I said disappointedbr /"...you just had to shoot it didn't you Alex" Chris said annoyed and I grinnedbr /"yes I did" I chirped walking further down the hallway,br /br /I looked and saw a giant missile beside mebr /"missiles?" Chris said thinking out loud "maybe they're trying to start a war" Sheva said and I looked at it closelybr /"... or infect a whole planet" I said and went wide eyed,br /they looked at me and I turned around and walked to the power generator for that switch from earlier "ah, here it is" I said finally finding the switches, I saw there were two "Sheva, help me out for a second?" I asked with one of my 'trying to be happy' grins, she nodded and we pulled thembr /br /I then heard a noise and looked around but saw nothingbr /"did you guys here that" I asked and Chris looked at me "hear what?" he asked br /I opened my mouth to say something but decided to brush it off "nothing" I said and started walking back towards the conveyer belt ...br /I know I heard something!br /br /I walked back to see that heart like thing I shot was open, like it hatched "C-C-Chris!" I stuttered and he looked at me "you just had to shoot it" he said and I went expressionless ... back to Claude mode (XD)br /we went a little further and turned the corner, just then a giant bug like creature jumped down, I screamed and we all tried to run .. it grabbed me but so did Chris, he snatched me away from the bug and pushed me down the hallway, I didn't know what to do that was one of the weirdest things I had ever seen!br /br / We ran from the bug and back to the switches, I had the idea to run around the switches so I had a chance to escapebr /... and I did!/div  
>p style="text-align: center;"I ran back to the conveyer belt and down those stairs when I saw a case, I was curious so I opened itbr my eyes lit up brighter than the flames of the fire at the end of the beltbr /I pulled out the silver machine gun and waited "c'mon!" I said aiming, Chris and Sheva lured it out and I began shooting, it was working!br /it's chest opened "Chris! Sheva! Aim for the chest!" I said and they did just that, we finally shot it /br /I was so relieved when it died "you guys okay?" I asked and they nodded "yeah ... Alex, do I even want to know how you keep finding guns?" Chris asked and I shrugged "I dunno ... it's like they find me" I said with a big cheesy grin, he had a small smile and shook his headbr /"you are a unique character Alex Spencer" he said and I smiled "been told that my whole life Chris Redfield" I said mimicking his tonebr /"we should get going" I said and they noddedbr /br /We got on the belt and I didn't really wanna be around all these dead bodies but I went anywaysbr /I was following closely behind Chris until one of the 'dead' bodies jumped up and grabbed me, I screamed bloody murder, one because the belt was moving and two because I HAD A 'DEAD' GUY ON ME!br /br /Sheva knocked it off and I was trembling in fear ... I was NOT expecting thatbr /I was shaking so bad I forgot the belt was moving, Chris grabbed my arm and started running the other way, I could feel the heat from the fire so much I was starting to sweat ... I gotta stop being scared of dead /br /We got to the other side ... finallybr /and that's when the lecture came "Alex, that was to close! You have to be more careful! You can't be scared of everything in life! Jill wouldn't be scared like that! If your scared of everything why did you even come with us?" he said and I looked down and shook my head angry, I clenched my fists so tight until all of my knuckles were white as snow "because I made a promise at Raptor's grave that I intend to keep! and one last thing ... do not! ... compare me to Jill!" I said clenching my jaw ... the only thing in life I hated more than Wesker and Jill was being compared to someone ... especially Jill!br /br /I stood up and walked to the big door that I couldn't open alone "Sheva, I need a hand" I said and she helped me open the doorbr /we walked in and looked around "looks like a bad episode of Dexter's Laboratory" I said raising an eyebrowbr /br /"well, well, glad you could make it you three" a voice said and we looked to see that Excella woman on the screenbr /"Excella! Where's Jill!?" Chris yelled and I looked down then back up at the screen "Jill, Jill, Jill, you sound like a broken record" Excella said and I chuckled lightly "...chick's got a point" I said earning a death glare from Chris, Excella flapped on about a 'new world' and how everything was going to play out "your crazy!" I yelled just before she left ... with that woman in the bird beak mask following herbr /br /Then the men who was sitting in the chair turned into a big leechy creature and I went wide eyedbr /"what the hang is that!?" I practically screamed "that's the same Bio Weapon that took out alpha team" Chris said and I was shocked "yes but this one seems much more ferocious!" Sheva said and I couldn't keep quiet "it got DeChant too!? ... Where the hang was I when all this happened!?" I asked, yelling the last part firing a shot into the mutant's shoulder, shooting an orange bubble like thing "you were separated from us, it was when you blew up" Sheva said "oh" I said and movedbr /br /It swung it's arm at me but I rolled out of the way with ease, just then I heard a dingbr /"Flame Thrower now full, you may use when ready" the voice said and I grinned "don't mind if I do!" I chirped running and pulling it off the charger, I laughed like 3 Finger, the B.O.W saw me and walked towards me "take this!" I yelled and squeezed the trigger burning the B. /"it' working!" Sheva yelped smiling I was actually having fun burning this thing to a crisp ... until it ran outbr /br /I ran like a chicken and put it back to chargebr /... it was taking forever! That's when I saw the B.O.W going for Chrisbr /sure he really hurt my feelings comparing me to .. her, but he's my partner and I gotta have his backbr /I grabbed my knife and ran at them, I stabbed leechy in the back causing him to come after me, "run!" I yelled to Chris and proceeded to do the same .. but unlike Chris ... I was caught "it's choking me!" I gagged out, then I felt heat ... a lot of it!br /"burn up you S.O.B!" Sheva yelled ... taking after me ... I feel special hahaha!br /br /I dropped and rolled to see Sheva with the flame thrower "nice!" I chirped running to Chris while Sheva had leechy at baybr /"you okay?" I asked and he nodded, I saw his arm "yeah sure, hold still" I said grabbing some first aid spray off the table close to me and spraying it on his arm "that'll help, be careful next time" I said and ran off to help Shevabr /br /The flame thrower ran out and Sheva was charging it back up ... stupid running out of fuel/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"we each ran a different way causing leechy to be confused, "that arm has to go! I can't get anywhere near it!" Sheva yelled in angerbr in the end it chased Sheva but she and Chris ran into each other and leechy was closing in ... I don't think so!br /br /I grabbed the flame thrower and ran behind leechy "fire in the hole!" I yelled and blew him with the flames, he soon burned down to sizebr /... we finally beat it, I was panting a bit from all the running "you guys okay?" I asked and Sheva nodded "thanks Alex" she said and I nodded "no problem ... let's get outta here" I said helping them both upbr /br /One step closer!br /... Wesker, your days are numberedbr /... Your Next!/p 


	28. Switches and Glitches

p style="text-align: center;"We defeated the B.O.W in the lab and I heard Chris and Sheva talking about Excellabr /"it doesn't matter! She's nothing but a terrorist! End of story!" I said angrily, I didn't wait around and walked into the next room and climbed a ladder, though I was hurting from being choked by big leechy's giant armbr /"Alex don't run off again!" Chris yelled after me but I he was the last person I wanted to listen to right now, I walked around a corner and up more stairs, I finally stopped when I got to a door that I couldn't seem to open, I was kicking, pushing and shoulder blocking it but it wouldn't budge "open! open! open!" I yelled determined but nothing worked ... curse my small frame!br /br /I was stuck because the door was at the end of the hall and there was no way aroundbr /Chris and Sheva finally made it and boy did Chris look mad ... if he were a cartoon you'd see steam coming off of his head!br /br /"Alex, your going to get yourself killed! Would you stop running off like a-" "like a what Chris!? A child? Yeah I get the message, Jill is a better partner than I'll ever be, go ahead and admit it! You treat me like I'm some kind of defenseless little girl anyways! Well I have news for you big boy, I can take care of myself just as good if not better than you can yourself! Just please stop comparing me to flippin Jill! I'm sick of hearing about her! I'm in this to get revenge for my fallen friend ... I'm going to kill Wesker!" I snapped holding back a weird feeling in my throat,br /it felt dry and my eyes felt wet,br /I was not about to break down,br /I was stronger than this!br / br /Chris looked shocked at my sudden outburstbr /"I didn't know it bothered you so much" he said trying to keep his tough guy mode on but I saw right through itbr /"yeah, well it does!" I said and sat down by the door looking at my feet,br /he knelt down beside me "look Alex, I'm sorry" he said rather rudely,br /causing me to look at him and he sighed "I'm sorry ... you've been compared to her enough over the years" he said softer and more sincere,br /I looked back at him and nodded once "it's okay, I know I get on your nerves ... a lot" I said with a chuckle,br /also earning one from Chris "yeah you do, but that's what makes you, well ... Alex" he said and I stood upbr /"and I'm not gonna change! Believe it!" I said standing proudly and we opened the doorbr /br /We came out at a small hallway and went down it,br /took a left and a right and through another doorbr /... I hate hallwaysbr /br /I walked through and saw like 5 Majini coming for us "move!" I screeched and pushed Chris and Sheva behind a metal wall,br /a bullet grazed my arm and I hissed in painbr /"take this you flippin mutants!" I yelled and started sniping them,br /after I killed them we ran and jumped a hole and turned a corner,br /then one of those heart looking eggs hatched and I pulled out my pistol "come get some!" I said aiming and it walked towards mebr /"nevermind, I don't have any!" I said and ran the other waybr /br /I jumped the hole just to be clotheslined by a Majini's gun,br /I fell flat of my back and saw moth breath coming for me,br /I swung my legs around the Majini that tripped me's ankles and twisted causing it to fall to the ground belowbr /... way down belowbr /br /but before the bug could reach me I heard someone yell and it turned to them,br /I looked to see it was going for Chris!br /"no" I said to myself and jumped up quick, Sheva had her hands full with two Majini and Chris was in trouble,br /I followed them and saw that the bug was about to get him cornered,br /I pulled out my tactical knife and jabbed it all the way through the bugbr /br /"you okay?" I asked Chris and he nodded "yeah, thanks" he said and I smiledbr /"don't mention it" I chirped as Sheva came around the corner she looked at the scene "you two alright?" she asked and I noddedbr /"we're fine, just a little shaken up" I said as they saw the red marks on my face that would probably bruisebr /"Alex ... your face" Chris said and I motioned 'it's nothing' with my handbr /"it'll heal, let's get outta here" I said seeing a Majini at the door we had to go inbr /"...I got him" I said annoyed and shot him with my rifle causing him to fly in the doorway and it closing behind himbr /"nice" Chris said and I smiled "thanks!" I chirped and made my way down the path to the door, walking in I looked at Sheva "I'm done with pulling levers" I said backing up, she pulled it and we walked outbr /br /I saw the lever "you two go ahead, I'll cover you from here" I said and Chris shook his headbr /"no, I'm not leaving you here alone, who knows what you'll get into" he said and I shook my head looking at the groundbr /"you'll be able to see me, I mean really .. how much trouble could I get in within 20 seconds? I- ... don't answer that" I said looking down "just get on when it comes" I said pointing at the thing,br /eventually he caved and he and Sheva were on their way to the other sidebr /br /Just then I heard something "Alex behind you!" Chris screamed and I whipped around to see one of those giant bugs,br /I gasped and rolled out of the way,br /they made it to the other side and sent the platform back to mebr /I held my ground until the platform made it to me,br /the B.O.W bug was still trying to reach me but I pulled out the grenade launcher "bye" I said and blasted it,br /after about 10 seconds I was on the other side "I'm here, what are your other two wishes" I said with a bowbr /"that we get out of this alive and that you would stop running off" Chris said responding to my fake question and I grinnedbr /"not my fault your slow" I said and turned around to see a Majini with a gunbr /... and not just any gunbr /br /"RPG!" I screamed running for cover,br /luckily those things take forever and a half to load so I saw my chance and I sniped it,br /I went to run but felt a heavy electrical surge go through my body, I screamed in pain and fell to my knees "Alex! you okay!?" Chris asked helping me back to my feet, I grunted "I feel like I could charge my own cell phone" I said trying to stand up on my ownbr /after taking them all out we made our way to the booth like thing and looked around and found a door and went through itbr /br /We went through and down a maze like hallwaybr /"looks like someone is trying to keep us out" I said as we came to our next playing fieldbr /I saw this place and went wide eyed "what the hang is this!?" I asked shockedbr /I turned to Chris with a (you can't be serious) look on my face, he nodded and I followed him and Sheva into our next battle fieldbr /br /... the stupid things I get myself into!/p 


	29. You Just Got Licked!

p style="text-align: center;"I looked around the utrom like room "I've got a bad feeling about this place" I said and we walked over to a leverbr / Chris and Sheva pulled it down and we started moving "don't you dare let me fall!" I said pointing at Chris since he was bigger than mebr /"don't worry, you won't" he said and we stopped "it stopped!" Sheva said and I looked "remember when I said I had a bad feeling about this place? ... Suspicion confirmed!" I said pulling out my gunbr /br /I shot the ring leader that made us stop to begin with and we started moving againbr /"it worked!" Sheva said /We got about half way up and it stopped again, I looked over the edge to see another Majini had stopped us "you cut that out!" I yelled at the mutant in a Barney Fife voice before shooting his head off and eventually getting to the topbr /I shot a Majini and it exploded ... cool!br /br /We got out of the utrom room as quickly as we could and went down a hallway and through a /Going through the door we saw what looked like old ruins, we looked at the bridge which seemed to be the only way acrossbr /"we gotta cross that bridge" Chris said and I looked at the elevator like thing but noticed it had no power "I got this" I said and ran around the building/shack place and turned on the powerbr /br /I ran back to the elevator and jumped in "I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled putting my hand upbr /"your nuts you know that right" Chris said walking over to the controls "tell me something that isn't obvious" I said as I went up to the next floor, I walked for a while before I felt an eerie presence behind me and I heard someone scream for me to run ... I did just thatbr /I made it to ... a dead end, but it was just a large metal crate in the way, no big dealbr /I began pushing the crate and finally got it down "got it! I'll open the door!" I yelled and went to jump down .. only for something to tighten around my neckbr /... was I being hanged!?br /br /"Alex, open the door!" I heard Chris yell but I couldn't, I made a choking sound and heard my name called in a worried tone and feet run to the other side where a small barred window wasbr /"Alex! Sheva we have to get in there now!" Chris screamed but there was no time, seeing limited options I released the licker's tongue with one hand and grabbed my knife, I cut it's tongue clean off, I dropped to the ground gasping for air before crawling to the door and unlocking it, Sheva and Chris burst through the door killing the lickers that now surrounded us, it was a tight spot but I managed to grab the ladder beside me, use it to get on the other side and flip the switch and lower the bridgebr /br /"Got it! Let's get outta here!" I yelled as we headed for the hillsbr /we ran across the bridge and to a door, I didn't know what was behind that doorbr /... but it had to be better than a pack of lickers!/p 


	30. A Promise

p style="text-align: center;"We busted through the door and there was that woman with the big hairbr /"Excella Gionne!" Sheva yelled aiming her gun "well, well, glad you could make it" she sneered and started to pee me offbr /"where's Jill!?" Chris yelled and this woman looked totally calm "cut the crud bat!" I said aiming alsobr /br /just then the woman in the mask came out of no where and attacked, she did a number on Chris and Sheva but I was a little harder to catch, she finally got a cheap shot and knocked me down but not before I shot her mask off, she went back to her post and I heard a voice ... a voice that has plagued me for years "Wesker! You ARE alive!" Chris said and I was to in raged to speak cause I knew what came out wouldn't be /br /Wesker walked down the stairs and beside the hooded woman, "well, well Chris, I do believe the last time we met was at the Spencer estate, one big family reunion" Wesker said and I was as confused as Chris but didn't show anything but a look of (I want to bite your throat out)br /"well now, your not happy to see us" he smirked "us...?" Chris said lowlybr /"so long to catch on" Wesker replied pulling the woman's hood down ... we were all shockedbr /br /"Jill..." Chris said and we looked at him "are you sure that's her?" Sheva asked "the one and only, well now, I say the odds are even enough two on three" Wesker butted in ... my turn!br /"Wesker! Do you know how much you destroyed my life when you killed Raptor!? I'm going to avenge his death ... BY CAUSING YOURS!" I yelled, literally screaming the last partbr /he looked at me "well now Alexia, it has been a while" he said and it just fueled my fire "cut the crud! I wanna kill you here and now! Jill you get in my way and I'll blow a hole through your head as well!" I screamed and the fight beganbr /br /Jill ran and kicked Chris backwards, flipped Sheva and went for a hurricarana on me but I flipped out of it jumping into a fighting stancebr /"I've had training also!" I said as she kicked at me but I moved ... it would take more than her basics to get to /br /We were fighting when I noticed Chris was trying to fight Wesker and I ran to help, I held my gun ready to shoot, just to have my wrist grabbed "your future hinges on this fight Chris!" Wesker said throwing me into Chris and knocking us both through a locked door, "Chris!" I yelped standing up, he ran and I followed him noticing how close Wesker was "we'll never win like this, we gotta change our tactics!" Chris said "we should hide!" Sheva said and I looked at him "I'm not gonna-" I was cut off by Chris putting a hand over my mouth and dragging me down the /br /"you can't hide forever" Wesker taunted, and that ate me up! I wanted to blow a hole through his face!br /Chris shushed me so I wouldn't speak and when Wesker came around the corner we both popped a cap in himbr /"Run!" Chris yelled and we did just that, we ran through an opening and jumped back down to where we beganbr /I saw Sheva holding Jill so I decided to help her, I grabbed Jill by the arm and flipped her so hard it knocked her outbr /then I heard Wesker who was still after Chris, I went wide eyed "no" I said just above a whisper and took off in their directionbr /br /Chris was holding his ribs and Wesker had his pistol in hand about to take Chris' life, but he cringed instead of shot and turned around "come and get me you stupid S.O.B!" I taunted and ran, and Wesker was dumb enough to follow mebr /and that's when Chris saw his chance, he shot and got Wesker right between the shoulder blades, he jumped onto the stairwell like the coward he is "I expected more of a challenge from you Chris ... you too Alexia" he said "your the one who's running!" I yelled back "Go" Chris said and we went up the stairs after himbr /br /but before we got to him ... here came his guard dog Jillbr /she knocked Sheva into a vase and finally got me down then grabbed Chris and twisted his shoulder and wrist to make him drop his gun pinning him on the floor with her knee pressing against his head "let him go!" I yelled angrilybr /"Jill, it's me Chris! Come on snap out of it! Jill Valentine!" he coaxed and she looked at him "Ch-Chris?" she said and Wesker butted in ... again!br /br /"remarkable, still resisting at such an advanced stage" he said and pressed a button causing Jill to look as if she were being electrocuted, "what did you do to her!?" Chris yelled protectively "have fun watching Jill suffer" Wesker said walking into a elevator, "Wesker!" Chris yelled as he went for him but the doors closed to quicklybr /br /"what's that thing on her chest?" Sheva asked and I saw it "I don't know ... but I don't wanna touch it" I said and she went into bizarre mode and flipped down onto the ground, this was a fight I've been waiting forbr /... for a long time!br /br /We ran down ready to fight but she wouldn't hold still, that is until I slowed her down by shooting her in the footbr /Sheva got a grip on her and Chris tried to pry the thing off of her chest but she managed to wiggle outbr /Chris tried coaxing her by calling her and everything, trying to snap her out of it but it wasn't working, nothing wasbr /br /Eventually I got sick of letting her get awaybr /"Let me do it!" I said and Chris grabbed her, I shot her in the chest right on the thing and did a hurricarana on her, I pinned her to the floor and got on top of her in a mount, I'm not as soft and easy as Chrisbr /I grabbed it as hard as I could, I could feel my nails digging into her skin "Give it to me! Flippin give it!" I yelled snatching the thing until I eventually ripped it off and Jill collapsedbr /br /Chris ran over to her and took her in his arms, they started talking and I zoned out, "your Sheva, right?" I heard Jill say and Sheva noddedbr /"and Alexia" Jill said to me and I felt sour "the name's Alex, get it flippin right" I spat coldlybr /Chris and Jill continued to talk until he helped her up, "you three have to stop this, your the only ones who can now!" she said and I looked at her blinded by rage "I'm gonna kill Wesker if it's the last thing I ever do, this is my goal and Chris, Sheva I don't want you two hurt" I said and Chris looked at me kinda funny "your not going alone" he said and I growled lightly "I wouldn't be so flippin sure, why don't you stay here with her!" I sneeredbr /br /I heard Jill tell Sheva to 'take care of him' ... she means Chrisbr /I looked at her "why don't you take care of him then since you two care about each other so flippin much!" I said getting tired of everything that was going onbr /"I'm sorry Alex" I heard Chris say and I looked at him ... just to be whacked unconscious by the but of his pistol ... my world was surrounded with the color I feel on the inside ... /br /span style="color: #ee82ee;"Sheva's P. /I couldn't believe Chris actually hit Alex, but he knocked her out cold!br /he threw her over his shoulder and walked to the elevator and I looked at Jillbr /"keep him safe" she said and I nodded and got on the elevator with Chris and the unconscious Alexbr /br /We walked out of the elevator and Chris looked out of it "Chris...?" I called him and he looked at me "I'm alright ... but we have to stop Wesker ... I promised an old friend redemption" he said and I knew he meant Alexbr /I nodded and looked on the shipbr /"there they are!" I said seeing Wesker and Excella, we watched them for a second "we gotta get on that ship" Chris said and I looked at himbr /"what about Alex?" I asked and he looked at her "She'll wake up when she finds out what's happening ... Let's go" he said and I noddedbr /br /Well Alex, looks like you'll be getting your revenge after all... once you wake up.../span/p 


	31. Majini, Vaccines, and Bullets Oh My!

p style="text-align: center;"Alex's P. /I woke up leaning against a box and it was dark out, I heard Chris and Sheva talking until she saw mebr /"Chris! She's awake! Alex ... how do you feel?" she asked and I rubbed my head "feels like I got hit by a bus" I said trying to standbr /Chris walked up and I wanted to whack him like he did me, I walked up to him and thumped him in the head "what was that for now?" he asked and I looked at him angrily "you had better be glad it was a thump and not a punch! First it's for coming along anyway and second it was for whacking me upside the head with your gun!" I said with a poutbr /br /he sighed "well you just wouldn't listen ... or be quiet" he said and I looked down, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hear about ... you know who she is, /We walked into the ship and fought all the Majini that decided to stand in our waybr /I saw a high ladder and decided to climb it, "Alex! Get down!" Chris called but I did the exact opposite, when I got to the top a Majini grabbed me, I backed him into the railing and flipped him over the edge "that's what you get for putting your filthy hands on me!" I yelled at itbr /I climbed down and got a glare from Chris "...what?" I asked and he shook his head "nothing, c'mon" he said and I followed, we turned a corner and one of those big Majini and those dogs attacked us, I ran down a hallway with the big guy and a dog following me, Chris and Sheva had their own problems with a dog eachbr /br /I ran and stopped "you've gotta be kidding me!" I said as I came to a dead and to see the Majini and the dog closing in on mebr /"If I go down ... it will be fighting!" I said pulling out my stun rod, the Majini walked towards me and I stuck it to him, he yelled in pain and after a few ... dozen swings he finally fell, "got'cha!" I said and turned to run just to be jumped by the dog, I used my gun as a stick so it couldn't get to my throat, I knew it would overpower me before long "are you two bungalow heads just gonna let me die!?" I screamed trying to push the dog away, I quickly heard feet running around "Alex where are you!?" Chris yelled and I started screaming, ... they'll find me soon enoughbr /br /"Found her!" Sheva screamed and shot the dog Majini dead and Chris ran and helped me up, I was pale as a ghostbr /he checked my face and eyes which were as big as a dinner plate by nowbr /"Alex, are you alright!?" he asked as I stared blankly into space, I just nodded "ah hah" I said trying to say 'uh huh'br /I felt something warm grab my freezing hand and start walking, I snapped back to reality to see Chris was dragging me behind him and Shevabr /br /we ran through a door and under a crate, climbing a ladder we saw that a box was in the way "we got this" I said and Sheva and I pushed the box out of the way, we jumped down and I walked around looking for any possible sign of Weskerbr /then I heard a loud bang and jumped "WHAT THE HANG!?" I screamed as I realized I was trapped in a cage!br /br /I saw a button but it was to high to reachbr /"Chris!" I yelled and he looked at me, I motioned him over and he ran to the cage "Alex don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of there!" he said and I looked at him "I know, I know ... take this ...your gonna need it" I said handing him my sniper rifle and he looked shockedbr /"Alex ... this is what you call you baby ... why hand it to me?" he asked and I looked at himbr /"your gonna need it a lot more than I will on this mission ... take it" I said and he looked at me and nodded before leaving to get me out of here ... at least that's what he had better be doing!br /br /I sat patiently in my cage and heard gunshots "well at least he's making progress" I said thinking out loudbr /soon the cage lifted and I smiled "now this is more like it!" I said walking away from where the cage had fallen on me "are you alright Alex?" Sheva asked and I nodded "yeah, I'm fine" I said as Chris walked up to us "Chris Redfield I love you for that" I said with a thumbs up and my signature closed eye grim, he smiled a bit "no problem, now let's keep going" he said and we continued on our way using the boxes as a /br /We came to two crates on rising platforms, Sheva got me to walk on the one with Chris ... I didn't understand why until she shot a button and we went up "ohhhh I get it now" I said shooting the button to raise Sheva's /br /We saw that there was no way to meet back up by going straight so we had to split up, Chris and I went to the left and Sheva went right, once Sheva disappeared out of sight I heard a shot, I ran ahead of Chris calling Sheva worried she might've gotten attacked, I saw two of those dogs attacking her "Sheva!" I yelped and shot one of the dogs away and he dropped dead "thanks Alex" she said and I nodded once, we walked up some stairs and looked to see a door, we walked to it and knocked the door open ... what's behind door number- ... I lost /br /We ran through the door, down the stairs, through another hallway and walked to ... a hatch? well okay thenbr /"last one down loses" I said and jumped down, I heard Chris and Sheva talking as we walked down the hallway but I didn't really zone in on their conversation, we came to a door and busted it open with our guns /br /When we jumped in we saw none other than Excellabr /"freeze hoochie!" I yelled and she looked frozen "where's Wesker!?" Chris growled and she decided to make a run for it, we shot for her, knocking one of the cases out of her hand but she got away ... barely!br /br /I walked over to the case and looked "Nyeh!" I yelped with a shiver of fear to see vaccines on the floorbr /Chris and Sheva looked and shook their heads "c'mon, let's go find Wesker" Chris said and I nodded "now your talking" I said as we walked out of the room and onto a balcony type dealbr /"check out the little pipsqueaks" I said and sniped the Majini that I saw, then we went to run for it when an alarm went off "We're busted! Let's go!" I yelled as we ran down the walkway, down the ladder and down another /br /We ran through the halls and climbed a ladderbr /I looked around and saw this huge Majini with the biggest gun I had ever seenbr /"WHAT THE HANG IS THAT!?" I yelled and took cover from the flying bullets, Chris tried to shoot it but it hit him into some boxes with the gun and was about to finish him off, I had an idea but I didn't know if it would work, so me being Alex Spencer decides to go with it /br /I shot the Majini in the back of the head with my magnum and he looked at me "leave him alone and come for me you pansy!" I screamed and ran with him trailing and trying to shoot me, I did feel him nip my leg, I hissed in pain but kept goingbr /"Alex!" I heard Chris scream but I couldn't talk .. had a Majini with a giant gun after me, I looked back to see him right behind me "would you just do us all a favor and go away!" I yelled and shot a grenade into an explosive can and blew him up "..that works" I said and ranbr /br /eventually I literally ran into Chris and pushed him along "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled pushing him down the hatch, we ran back through with big idiot chasing us "Hide!" I yelped pulling them down and ran to the ladder "Seriously!?" I groaned seeing the ladder had been knocked /br /I heard bullets again and took cover, he was walking towards Chris and Sheva, I whistled like I was calling my dogbr /"Yoo hoo! Big idiot, I'm right here!" I yelled throwing a hand grenade at him, it blew up but didn't kill him "GO! I'll hold him off!" I screamed, Chris wasn't going to leave but Sheva pulled him along knowing that this was my /br /When I knew that Chris and Sheva were safe I pulled out my grenade launcher "3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." I said and stood up shooting the Majini with an explosive round and he dropped dead "jackpot!" I chirped and ran down the hatch to find the othersbr /I heard Chris yelling because he didn't want to leave me alone with the big idiot, I climbed up "relax I'm fine" I said and they looked at me relieved "Alex, if you pull another stunt like that again I- ... just don't do it again" Chris said cutting himself off and I looked at him "okay, okay, next time I'll just let you die, how bout that" I said and he looked at a loss for words, I looked at him "that's what I thought" I said and walked to the door, pulling out the keycard I got from the big idiot and swiping /br /We walked in the door and I went wide eyed "RPG!" I yelped and pushed my partners to the ground protectively, I pulled out my pistol and aimed, I shot his head clean off his shoulders "good one!" Sheva said and I grinned "thanks!" I chirped and we ran across the room to the other side where the elevator was waiting "we're gonna kill Wesker one way or another" I said and Chris and Sheva looked at me "it's the only way" I continued and they noddedbr /br /Well, well ... what's past elevator ... whatever number, now? :}/p 


	32. Never Trust a Snake

div style="text-align: center;"We walked out onto an open area of the ship and Chris put his arm out so I couldn't passbr /"what's the big id- I think I'm gonna be sick" I said seeing a mountain of dead bodies laid out everywhere, then we heard someone in painbr /we picked our weapons up and saw Excella who seemed to be in painbr /br /"Excella!" Sheva said shocked "where's Wesker!?" Chris demanded an answerbr /she began talking about how he betrayed her, then Wesker came on the radio about how Uroboro had rejected Excella, "Albert! You said we would change this world together!" she yelled and I couldn't help but kinda feel bad for her ... in a way,br /she screamed the name Albert before Uroboro's worms came out of her mouth and began to consume the dead bodiesbr /br /I went wide eyed and Chris grabbed my arm and we began running, we turned corners and the Aheri was right behind us, I tripped on the stairs and began crawling as fast as possible, Chris grabbed my knife holster and began dragging me along,br /Sheva soon spotted a door and we ran inside as quickly as we couldbr /br /"persistent little rat!" I said and Sheva and Chris nodded, we began walking down a hallway when all of a sudden something crashed through the ceiling and almost hit me but I rolled out of the way and we continued throughbr /"It's tearing into the ship! We can't stay here!" Sheva yelled and I nodded "I agree, I thought worms were fish bait ... Chris I don't wanna be worm bait!" I said shaking his arm "relax, I'm not gonna let it kill you Alex" he said and I was still a little nervous,br /I mean c'mon there's me and there's Sheva, if we were both hanging from a cliff and he only had time to save one person ... who would it be?br /br /We ran through a door and saw the giant Aheri through the window "look how big it's become" Sheva said and I nodded and we went down a hallway and through a door that went to another hallway, we went down and a Majini that looked like a flippin fish man attacked Chris, I was not about to let this weird looking Majini hurt my partner, I stabbed it through the heart and it let him go "here" I said and handed the bridge keycard that fish face dropped to Chris, we opened the door and went to another open part of the shipbr /br /I saw the giant thing and it was like I pushed my fears into the back of my head "Bring it!" I said and we ran onto the deckbr /Chris used the keycard to open a large door and pulled out a L.T.D gun "It's all on you Chris! We've got your back!" Sheva said and I nodded "yeah Dooflunkey fire at will!" I said from the platform on top of the ladderbr /he climbed to the deck I was on to get a better shot, when he locked on his target he fired and blew a ... bulb? Off of it "it's working! Keep going!" I yelped and we all kept shooting at /br /After like twenty minutes or so there was a final opening "shoot it!" I screamed and Chris did just thatbr /it blew the Aheri to smithereens, I was smiling like an idiotbr /"you did it! you did it! you did it!" I chirped hugging Chris, he just chuckled and put an arm around me as a hugbr /"c'mon, let's get outta here and find Wesker" I said and the other two nodded, we ran to the door and went through ...br /We're coming for you Wesker ... your days are shortly numbered!br /br /We ended up in a lab/computer room type deal, Chris looked at the monitor and called Sheva and I over "it's Wesker! ... what's he doing with that Darth Vader looking thing?" I said and he looked at me "we've got to get to that plane ... now!" he said and I nodded,br /just then Jill video called Chris and I lost interest, but I did hear her say something about something called PG67A/Wbr /"PG67A/W?" I said lowly thinking out loud, Sheva pulled one of the shots out of her pocket and it matched the code "he is infecting himself with the virus" I said just loud enough for myself to hear ... we had to stop him, now! One Wesker is more than the world needs!br /br /I heard static and looked at Chris who was looking at his phone thing "Jill!" he said and I knew he had lost contactbr /"let's give it a shot" Chris said looking at the vaccine in Sheva's hand and I began snickering "what?" Chris asked looking at me "nothing" I said with one last chuckle before we ran,br /br /I turned back to look at the Aheri remains and noticed no one was around "guys?" I said kind of worriedbr /"over here Alex" Sheva said and I ran up the stairs to the elevatorbr /"oh ... thanks" I said and she nodded as our ride /br /We went up and the doors opened "Warning: Fire detected, evacuate immediately" it said and that was enough for mebr /"you heard the mysterious voice from beyond! Let's get the hang outta here!" I yelped running down the walkway "let's go, run!" Chris said not noticing that I was already at the ladder waiting on them "hurry up! I don't wanna reenact Titanic!" I said as they made it to where I wasbr /br /We climbed down and killed the Majini standing there, we went up the ladder and to a switch, we flipped it and the doors began to openbr /"it's more of those heart looking nests!" I said knowing that this couldn't end /We ran and jumped to the next part of the room and there were Majini on every side, we shot them all when I saw one about to shoot at Chris, I saw his gun "RPG!" I yelled knocking Chris out of the way, I fell just in time, the RPG went right over our heads blowing a hole in the wall behind us "Nyeh!" I squeaked as I saw how close it was to hitting us as Chris killed the Majini ... time to rethink our strategy!br /br /We pulled the levers for the next door to open and it was taking forever!br /I turned around and went wide eyed "I TOLD YOU! I FLIPPIN TOLD YOU!" I screamed as I saw two of those giant bug looking B.O.W's coming at usbr /br /"Go!" I yelled and we all scattered in different directions, but me being clumsy tripped trying to get out of the way and one of the bugs were right behind me! I started kicking up water as I scrambled back to my feet, it was about to grab me when something hit itbr /I looked up at Chris who used my sniper rifle to keep it at bay "Go Alex! Run!" he yelled and I didn't think twice, I met back up with the others at the top and saw two of those heavy metal guys "Really!?" I yelped and was knocked out of the way, looking beside me I saw a bug thing ... Way to close!/div  
>div style="text-align: center;"br We jumped across and saw the door, which needed keycards to usebr /a bug grabbed me from behind but I was pulled out of it's grasp and Chris killed itbr /"go!" he said and I did just thatbr /I saw a giant gun but it didn't register until I took a second glance "keep em busy!" I yelled and ran to the top "Take this!" I yelled shooting the Majini and the final bug thing killing embr /br /"Nice shot Smokey" Sheva said and I smiled "thanks" I said and we grabbed the keycards and went through the doorbr /"something doesn't feel right ... just that eerie gut feeling" I said with a shiver "yeah, I hear ya, don't let your guard down for a second" Chris said as we walked to another door, I saw the others pull their guns out and I did the samebr /br /I was kind of nervous to see what was behind this doorbr /... that nagging feeling just wouldn't go awaybr /but what was the reason? ... I think I have an idea/div 


	33. Bound For Glory

p style="text-align: center;"We busted through the door and saw Wesker standing there looking at something from the balcony thing that we were standing onbr /"This is the end Wesker!" Chris said and he just turned and looked at usbr /"don't you three ever tire of failing your mission" he said knowing we weren't going to give up "shut it you S.O.B!" I yelled aiming for himbr /he just chuckled, he threw his glasses and Chris instinctively caught them, then he attackedbr /br /Wesker threw Chris up against the wall and kicked Sheva, I went for him just to get thrown across the room, I saw Chris try to tackle Wesker but he kneed Chris in the stomach and threw him into the railing, I got up and swung for him just to have my arm caught and pinned around my throat, I choked out growl "let her go Wesker!" Chris said protective like and he just chuckled and put a hand on my headbr /"now, now, why would I do that ... when I could kill her just as easy as I did her beloved partner Joey" he said and I saw redbr /br /I let out a scream and head-butted him right in the mouth and spun out, Chris and Sheva both shot at him but he kept moving, he threw them both over the railing "SHEVA! CHRIS!" I yelled just to be kicked between the shoulder blades off the balcony toobr /but luckily for me I landed on something, I looked down "thanks for breaking my fall Chris" I said and he grunted and stood up "no problem Alex ... at least you don't weight nothing" he said and I smiledbr /br /Wesker jumped down and I had an idea "Chris! Sheva! Run anywhere, he can't chase all three of us!" I said and they noddedbr /we all ran off in different directions leaving Wesker confused as the night sky was visible to us nowbr /I was just hoping that the others were okay, I ran around a corner and right into a hand, it picked me up off the ground and I couldn't breathebr /but I wasn't about to give up! "C-Ch-Chris!" I finally managed to get out and then I heard a shot and I was dropped to the ground gasping for airbr /br /"Alex! You alright!?" I heard Chris yell and I just coughed in response before I got some air back into my lungs "I'm okay! Go help Sheva!" I yelled getting to my feetbr /I saw Wesker going for Sheva "I don't think so" I said and fired, it got Wesker right in the back and he turned to me "so persistent ... to bad you have to die here" he said while I tried to reload quickly, he got close when a RPG rocket came towards him and he grabbed it "Alex shoot it!" Sheva yelled and I did just that, the rocket blew up and Chris restrained Wesker "Go!" he yelled as Sheva popped the shot into Wesker's neckbr /br /he jumped up and his eyes went orange "I'll get you for this Chris and Alexia!" he yelled before jumping away and getting in his Darth Vader plane "we have to stop him!" I yelled "Go ... Go!" Chris said and we took off after the plane, I had hurt my leg so Chris and Sheva were both out running me, Chris got in first and held his hand out to Sheva who jumped in next, I was a bit slower "C'mon Alex! You can make it!" Sheva yelled to me and I finally got close "grab on!" Chris yelled and I jumped for his hand and he and Sheva pulled me in, finallybr /br /We got up and looked inside "it's over Wesker!" Chris said as we had our weapons ready "do you three really think you can stop me?!" Wesker yelled punching the wall and attacked, he punched Chris in the kidney and kicked Sheva across the plane, I shot at him but ended up with a stomach full of bootbr /he flipped around and aimed a gun right between Chris' eyes "look like this is the end of the line" he said "No!" I screamed throwing my knife at him, he dodged just to meet Sheva's knife with his arm, he kicked Sheva again and picked me up by my hair and threw me into a polebr /br /I saw Chris trying to stand "I've had enough of your bull!" Chris yelled stabbing Wesker in the neck with another shot, while he was flopping around Chris ran for the controls, Wesker went for him but Sheva shot at him causing him to move, he ran at Chris but it was to late and the hatch began to open "look what you've done!" Wesker yelled "Hold on!" Chris yelled holding on for dear lifebr /I was holding onto that pole I was thrown into,br /Wesker was falling out the hatch but grabbed my ankle and I was just trying to hold on ... but I was slippingbr /br /I looked at Chris with a sad look in my eye and my hands finally slipped off the pole "No!" Chris yelled and let go of his pole and grabbed my hand, "I'm taking you with me!" Wesker yelled and Sheva aimed at him "no you won't!" she yelled and shot him off of me, he fell out of the plane and we began to crash!br /br /I held onto Chris' hand with every last ounce of energy I had left when we crashed, we walked out and man it was hot!br /I looked and we were surrounded by lavabr /"are we in a volcano?" I asked and Chris nodded "be careful" he said and I nodded back "got it, are you guys okay?" I asked "I think so" Sheva said and we heard a noisebr /br /We turned around and I knew this was trouble!/p 


	34. Standing Outside The Fire

p style="text-align: center;"We saw Wesker looking at us and he punched a hole in a container that was in the planebr /"This is the end for you three!" he yelled as the worms consumed him, I backed up when I felt a tug on my shirt "Run!" Chris yelled pushing me alongbr /br /We were running across a small rock bridge when it collapsed from under our feet, Sheva had made it across, she grabbed my hand and pulled me upbr /"CHRIS!" I screamed and looked down to see that thankfully he had hit a ledge, he made a 'Nyah' noise and motioned for us to keep runningbr /that we did, I watched as Wesker chased him and I knew I had to do something!br /br /I shot a grenade at him and it made Wesker's focus come to me, Chris ran to a giant rock and I saw him pushing on it, I was standing there like, seriously!? You think you can move that!? but after a attempt .. he did /Wesker came at Sheva and I, we began running like there was no tomorrow, Sheva made it across the rock ledge thing and when I ran it collapsed, "Sheva!" I screamed and she quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me upbr /br /"the human race deserves to be judged!" Wesker said chasing Sheva and I "your gonna judge us?! You get all your ideas from comic book villains?" Chris said as we made it to him, he whipped around when he heard a noise but smiled in relief to see Sheva and Ibr /"we're okay! Now ... let's get Wesker!" I said and he noddedbr /br /Wesker came up to where we were, I went for him but he swatted me away, I flew off of our platform and onto a small piece of groundbr /"ALEX!" Chris screamed as my piece of rock broke off "I'm okay! Just kill Wesker!" I yelledbr /I watched as Chris and Sheva shot at Wesker and I couldn't do anything, I finally made it to my feet on the unstable surfacebr /they would shoot him in the back then in the chest, I finally caught the rhythm to /br /After a while, I noticed that Chris looked like he was hurt, and Wesker was ready to go downbr /I knew I had to help, I pulled out my magnum and aimed, I could feel something that felt like there was a hand on my hands holding me steady, Wesker brought his arm up to kill Chris, but the gun fired and went right through his chest!br /br /he fell backwards and into the lava screaming at us, Chris ran to where I was "Alex you have to jump!" he yelled and I shook my head "no I'm scared!" I finally admitted and he held out his hand "it's nothing to be scared for Alex! Jump! Do it for Raptor!" he yelled and I took a deep breath and a leap of faith, Chris caught me and we heard the sound of a helicopterbr /br /we looked up to see Jill throwing a ladder down "I have never been so happy to see her in my life!" I said smiling as Sheva started climbing, then Chris pushed me up and followed behind mebr /Jill helped Sheva into the chopper but I didn't want help "I can get in myself" I said climbing in, then we pulled Chris inbr /br /right afterwards the chopper began to thrash violently, "You will never escape me!" Wesker yelled and I was sick of itbr /"Guys! Use those!" Jill yelled and we turned to see 3 RPG7's ... what luck!br /br /We all aimed "you guys ready!" I asked and they nodded "locked and loaded!" Sheva said and we all firedbr /there was a giant explosion and no more Wesker "that was for our fallen brothers!" Sheva said "And for Raptor ... Rest in pieces you S.O.B" I said as we flew /br /We were sitting in the chopper and I wouldn't look at the others "Alex? ... Something the matter?" Chris asked putting a hand on m shoulder, I just shook my head "c'mon Alex, look at me" he said and I hesitantly looked at him, I finally broke down and started crying my eyes outbr /"hey, what's wrong?" he asked putting a comforting arm around my shoulder and I smiled "I- ... I accomplished my mission ... Raptor has been avenged" I said smiling, he smiled back at me "he would be so proud of you Ale- ... Smokey" he said and I hugged himbr /br /"thank you so much" I said smiling "no problem" he replied just holding me while I criedbr /br /span style="color: #648535;"Chris' P. /I looked at Alex who was still crying, but I finally got her to stopbr /sometimes I find myself wondering is it really worth it ... to live in a world without fear?br /I looked at Sheva, Jill and Alex and came to a conclusionbr /... yeah, it's worth itbr /I looked back at Josh who I knew was smiling with the rest of us while we flew back to HQ to explain everything that happened on the trip/span/p 


	35. Weathering The Storm

p style="text-align: center;"Alex's P. /After we finished up at HQ I decided that it was time for ol Smokey to hit the trailsbr /I walked out to the cemetery and knelt down in front of Raptor's gravebr /br /"Hey Raptor ... I uhh, well, first off, I miss you ... a lot,br /I finally did it for you buddy ... Wesker is dead, I avenged you .. but it still doesn't bring you back,br /if there was anyway I could go back in time and change it I would,br /that way I would still have you here with me, I can't take not seeing your smiling face running up to me and jumping around like a small child when I walk through the doors ... it hurts to much,br /yeah I know if you were here you would tell me to follow my heart and stay with the unit .. but I just can't,br /I feel like retirement is the best therapy for me this time,br /look I know you were my guardian angel in that volcano because when I shot that magnum we both know I would have fell to my death ... plus I know that was you ... I just have a gut feeling ... and my gut is never wrong,br /like you used to always say 'life is not tried it is merely survived if your standing outside the fire' ... you little Garth fan youbr /... I miss you so much it hurts ... I love ya Joey ... I always will,br /you were my inspiration,br /my best friend ... and my brother" I said crying to myself as I laid a dozen roses on the plotbr /br /"I thought I'd find you here" I head someone say,br /I whipped around to see Chris standing behind me "oh ... yeah, we were just catching up ... what are you doing here?" I asked and he walked over and knelt beside me "brought your rifle back" he said and I smiled and leaned it against the headstonebr /"..I know you miss him Alex ... you two were closer than anyone I had ever seen" he said and I broke down again,br /trying to stay strong, Chris just smiled at mebr /"it's okay ... let it out, you've been strong for to long anyways" he said and the tears poured out like a dam burstbr /br /"I miss him so much" I said crying on Chris' shoulder,br /he pulled me into him and sat down on a bench "it's okay to miss him Alex ... but you know what he would want you to do right" he said and I nodded "Joey would tell me to follow my heart ... do what I think was best for me ... since I couldn't make decisions on my own" I said and Chris looked at mebr /"you sure made a brave decision in the volcano using the magnum on Wesker" he said and I smiledbr /"I couldn't let him hurt you ... if you would have died it would just be the same result of me sitting here" I said and he smiledbr /"what bad huh?" he asked and I noddedbr /br /"Chris ... there's something I've gotta tell you and well ... I don't know how your gonna react" I said looking at the groundbr /"alright then ... just tell me, it's not like I'd hate you or anything Alex ... your just to lovable" he said and I smiledbr /I was nervous as hang to even think about saying it ... but time for the truthbr /br /I sighed "Chris ... I've always liked you ... as more than a friend, that's why I was so jealous of Jill, I know she means something to you and I didn't want to get in the way of it but ... like my tears, I couldn't hold it in anymore ... I hope you understand and you don't hate me" I said red as a tomato and to gutless to look him in the face,br /br /he put his hand on my face making me look at him ... he was smiling, I was confusedbr /"glad to know you feel the same way" he said and I was shocked "y-you ... you like me?" I asked and he looked at me "well ... kind of ... putting it simple ... I love you Alex" he said and I think the world stood still ... I know mine didbr /"C-Chris ... I- ... I love y-you too" I said smiling, I hugged him so tight I'm surprised he could breathebr /br /he looked at me and I smiled, he kissed me and I was so happybr /"FINALLY!" I heard someone yell, my head shot up to see Sheva grinning at us "Sheva, you look like that cat that swallowed the canary ... and almost gave me a heartattack" I said putting my hand on my chestbr /br /She laughed and sat beside me "glad you finally told him" she said grinning "wait ... you knew?" Chris asked and we both nodded "Sheva is my best friend, I tell her everything!" I chirped and he shook his headbr /I kissed him on the cheek and smiledbr /"so I guess Sheva would already know if I was going to ask you to be my- ... I'm not good with this kind of stuff, I-" "yes Chris, I would gladly be yours! ... now let's go eat ... I'm starving!" I chirped throwing my arms around his neck smiling like an idiot,br /inside and outbr /br /Life is not tried it is merely survived if your standing outside the fire ... my life was tried and survived because I'm standing outside the fire and on cloud nine!br /br /My mission was complete!br /I had avenged Raptor, made a new friend forever ... and finally .. after so long!br /... I finally got the man of my dreams ...br /Chris Redfield, was now all mine!/p 


End file.
